Destiny: Guardianes de la Luz
by Raven Sadon
Summary: Cuando parecía que la Luz seguiría en pie por largos años de prosperidad y paz, se ve opacada por la Oscuridad que nunca para de cernirse sobre los guardianes y habitantes de la Última ciudad, ahora más que nunca por un nuevo enemigo. Antiguas leyendas regresarán, y otras emergerán.
1. 1

**Capítulo 1: "El infausto cazador" Parte 1.**

Kelso caminaba entre la gélida nieve que abundaba en las inmensas montañas de la _Antigua Rusia_ , en la búsqueda de más espectros muertos. Recientemente, su compañero inorgánico, Eros, había detectado la Luz de otro _espectro_. Perdido o herido. El cazador tenía que rescatar al espectro o recuperar la valiosa información que recaudó a lo largo de su viaje.

Obviamente se trataba de una misión un tanto... complicada. No se podía descartar el hecho de que esa misma Luz atraería a discípulos de la oscuridad, tales como los Caídos. A pesar de hacérseles llamar carroñeros, estos eran bastante inteligentes y organizados a la hora de atacar. Por suerte ahí estaba el Cañón de mano de Wolf, lista para utilizarse.

—Atento, Kelso —advirtió su espectro —. Detecto señales de Caídos cercas de nosotros.

—Ya era hora —replicó él y desenfundó su cañón, ansioso por usarlo —. ¿Podrías cambiar el Shader de mi armadura a uno completamente blanco? —solicitó.

Eros lo cambió de inmediato, haciendo a su guardián casi invisible entre la nieve.

Kelso echó un doble salto a las señales enemigas y buscó su primer objetivo. Nada. Aterrizó y echó otro vistazo al área, su radar indicaba perfectamente que los enemigos estaban justo sobre él.

—¿Eros? —preguntó el cazador, confundido.

El espectro se materializó sobre sus hombros, igual de confundido que su compañero.

—No sé qué pasa. Nunca nos había pasado —aclaró.

El cazador no se confió de la situación, e igualmente se dirigió a la señal del espectro. No muy lejos de ahí. Eros lo siguió hasta que encontró al espectro, carente de luz y semi sepultado en la nieve. Había muerto.

—¿Esta vez planeas volver a la Torre para informar en persona? —preguntó Eros.

Su guardián había tenido tiempo aislado de los demás guardianes y lejos de las vanguardias por propia voluntad. Después de todo, dejó de agradarle lo que los guardianes representaban para el _Viajero_ : una protección desesperada, más para él que los ciudadanos de la _Última ciudad_.

—¿Para que el Orador me moleste con un sermón sobre lo que significa ser un elegido del Viajero, o que Zavala me ponga una penalización por mis actos? O ya sé, algo mucho mejor: que me manden al exilio —repuso Kelso, escarbando entre la nieve hasta tener al espectro completamente descubierto —. Yo paso de eso —respondió después varios segundos en silencio.

Revivió al espectro para que el suyo recuperara la información que contenía en los pocos segundos que disponían antes de que ese muriera de una buena vez.

—¿Ni siquiera regresarás para ver a Narah? —inquirió nuevamente su espectro, buscando cualquier forma para que retornara a la Torre.

Kelso pensó unos momentos antes de dar una respuesta, y es que tenía afecto por una guardiana Insomne que era todo lo opuesto a él. Seguía la palabra del Orador, sirviendo tan fiel como ciegamente al Viajero. No dudando de su alrededor y de las personas en él.

—No —contestó trás de meditarlo —. Si tengo suerte la encontraré patrullando el _Cosmódromo_ —añadió.

Eros ya se daba por vencido en una nueva ocasión por devolverlo a la Torre, por lo que se enfocó en solo revisar la información e irse de ahí. Se acercó y checó lo que había ahí. La información era confusa. Fragmentada. Como si algo hubiera llegado antes que el guardián para llevarse lo más importante. En las memorias del espectro muerto sólo quedaban registros de una amenaza a los guardianes, cosa que recibían a cada día, pero no sé les podía descartar. Lo malo era que estaban inconclusas.

—¿Los caídos? —pensó Kelso en voz alta.

El cazador dudaba de un ataque a gran escala por el hecho de que las Casas de estos eran rivales, pero más desde que habían comenzado a desaparecer de la Tierra. Aunque por parte tenía sentido y llegaba a ser una buena estrategia, dejando que la humanidad se sintiera victoriosa contra los Caídos después de un siglo de lucha. Y después, atacar.

—¿Qué tal la _Colmena_? —sugirió su espectro.

No era nada nuevo que intentaran algo contra el Viajero y los guardianes. Sobre todo si Kelso descubrió que la sanguinaria "plaga" a la que llaman la Colmena, cometió genocidio en más de una ocasión.

Ambos compartían sus creencias y pensamientos sobre cualquier tema que se les pusiera enfrente. Algunas veces estaban de acuerdo y en otras, no tenían la misma suerte.

—Es un buen punto a comprobar con Eris —afirmó.

El único ojo brillante de Eros se centró en él cuando por fin su guardián se dispuso en pisar la Torre después de años de su ausencia, y en esa ocasión no había requerido rogarle ni nada parecido, de haber sabido, hubiera empezado desde ahí.

—. Ahora recuperemos lo que falta —indicó Kelso, y buscó entre la nieve más huellas además de las que había creado él.

Luego de un breve tiempo de una búsqueda minuciosa, encontró otras de un _Caído_. Después de todo, las lecturas de su radar y espectro nunca estuvieron equivocadas.

El guardián siguió colina abajo hasta encontrarse con el Vándalo caído que trataba de cruzar un largo lago congelado. El cazador tomó su rifle de precisión y apuntó a su enemigo, respiró hondo y tiró del gatillo. La bala que silbó por el aire rozó una de los cuatro brazos de esta criatura, y finalmente impactó en el hielo. Otras tres más se realizaron segundos después al mismo punto hasta que el caído cayó en las frías aguas.

—¿Sabes que los Caídos resisten a distintas temperaturas, incluyendo las frías? —preguntó su espectro, a oídos de su guardián.

Este asintió, asumiendolo por completo. Seguido de eso dio otro salto, esta vez utilizando la fugacidad para ser teletransportado cercas de su objetivo, caminó un par de pasos y se detuvo frente al hueco en el que se hundía el caído. La hostil criatura con las que luchaba día a día, se hundía en el agua por su pesada armadura.

—Bien, amigo. Podremos hacer esto más rápido y fácil... —habló el guardián.

Él sabía a la perfección que esas criaturas los entendían mucho mejor que cualquier otro. El vándalo al tenerlo a un metro de él, prefirió hundirse a escucharlo. El cazador colocó ambas manos en la cintura, claramente sorprendido.

—O podrías ahogarte de ahí... —añadió el guardián ante la osada elección.

El hielo crujió bajo sus pies, acompañado de un par de disparos sin éxito contra el cazador que rompió la superficie a sus pies y lo llevó también a hundirse bajo el agua.

Eros de inmediato hizo su presencia y permaneció en la superficie tratando de adivinar lo que pasaría ahí abajo antes de tener que reanimar a Kelso.

Mientras tanto, el cazador batallaba contra el caído que trataba de apuñalarlo ahí mismo a la vez que nadaba a la superficie antes de que su cuerpo se entumeciera por la extrema y baja temperatura a la que estaba expuesto. El guardián con poco oxígeno y tiempo para salir antes de morir, empuñó su cañón y disparó en una ocasión a su atacante en el pecho. Este dejó de atacarle por el impacto crítico que tuvo, y finalmente se dispuso a morir en las profundidades de aquel lago; más el guardián se negaba a perder la valiosa información que había tomado y lo sacó, a como pudo, de allí.

*

 **Hola, es mi primera historia aquí y agradecería mucho que me dijeran desde este primer capítulo en delante que les va pareciendo la historia. :D**


	2. 2

**Capítulo 2: "El infausto cazador" Parte 2.**

—¿Aún consideras que sea buena idea que lo llevemos con nosotros? —aludió Eros, observando por breves momentos a las bestia caída que se encontraba atada y era arrastrada por su guardián.

—Sabes que mis ideas no son tan brillantes... —repuso el cazador, sujetando con firmeza el grueso cable sobre su hombro con el que daba un paseo a su enemigo.

El espectro calló en cuanto vio al caído despertar. El vándalo se movió de un lado a otro, buscando la manera de librarse de los extraños cables metálicos con los que su raza usualmente colgaban los estandartes de las Casas. Nunca creyó que eran tan resistentes, hasta ahora. Luego de un intento en vano, dejó de hacerlo. No tenía caso.

—De nada —habló el guardián, en un tono fanfarrón —. Gracias a mi, pero más al éter, sigues con vida —continuó.

El vándalo había olvidado aquel enfrentamiento que tuvieron tiempo atrás donde recibió un disparo en el pecho. Trás eso, prosiguió con el forcejeo esperando, más que liberarse, molestar a su captor para que lo asesinara. Nuevamente no hizo nada diferente.

—Iré al grano —clamó el cazador —. Tú tienes algo que no me pertenece a mí, pero tampoco a tí. Más sin embargo, de los dos, soy el único que realmente lo necesita —indicó, completamente serio.

El vándalo sabía a qué se refería... Aquella información que le había arrebatado a esa metálica criatura tenía más importancia de la que esa escoria creía, y de ningún modo se le podría otorgar. Ya no.

Eros se acercó aún más al caído, nunca había tenido a uno tan cercas sin que intentara matarlo. Este forcejeó como si hubiera intentado atrapar con alguno de sus cuatro brazos a la diminuta cosa metálica que se le acercaba.

—Creo que no es muy agradable —mencionó el espectro, a la vez que retrocedió de regreso al hombro de su compañero.

Kelso se carcajeó.

—Yo tampoco lo seré.

El guardián siguió arrastrando a su nuevo amigo hasta un pequeño declive de tierra, seguramente creado por una excavación para nada humana. Alrededor no había nada más y nada menos que estructura de la colmena, y al fondo, lacayos sedientos de carne y luz. El cazador colgó al caído en una de las orillas y llamó la atención de la colmena, atrayendo a los lacayos que en todo momento trataban de acabar con el caído.

—Última oportunidad de darme lo que busco —advirtió en un tono juguetón.

Al caído no le importó.

—La muerte es el castigo más clemente... —replicó.

Eros de inmediato se acercó a él, bastante impresionado.

—Puedes hablar nuestra lengua —el espectro volvió a observar al prisionero de su guardián.

El caído gruñó, y siguió esperando su muerte a manos de los lacayos. Kelso lo sacó de ahí y lo recargó en una roca, se sentó frente suyo y revisó rápidamente la munición de su arma.

A pocos metros de ahí se escuchaban los rugidos atemorizantes de los lacayos que aún deseaban tener algo que matar.

—Tienes razón, la muerte sería lo más clemente —concordó el cazador, y apuntó su cañón de mano en dirección al sonido de los lacayos. Apenas veía a alguno y disparaba una y otra vez hasta que ya no quedaba ninguno —. Eros, por favor que la nave nos recoja —ordenó.

El espectro hizo una especie de asentimiento y desapareció, en la espera de varios minutos hasta que su transporte apareciera.

—¡Kelso, cuidado! —anunció al sentir la presencia de un _Caballero_ dirigirse hacia ellos.

Su enemigo arrastró en todo el transcurso su larga y pesada espada hasta llegar al guardián, y blandir la misma con tan agilidad y facilidad que daba la sensación de que su arma estaba hecha de un material mucho más ligero del que realmente era. El cazador evadió y disparó desde la cadera con su _As de picas_ a su no tan deseado acompañante, algunas balas se incrustraron sin ningún problema en la extraña coraza del caballero; otras simplemente rebotaban en dirección indefinida hasta llegar a parar en el suelo u otro material a su alrededor. La criatura trás recibir una lluvia de plomo, contraatacó primeramente creando una finta al guardián y para cuando bajó la guardia, lo golpeó en su casco con la empuñadura de su arma con tanta fuerza que de ese mismo golpe derribó a su contrincante con una severa concusión.

El espectro se materializó y se preocupó al saber que su amigo no despertarían en un tiempo.

—Oh, no... —se dijó a sí mismo.

—Liberame —dijo el caído, mirando fijamente a la pequeña luz flotante.

Eros se negó al principio. _—Que estupido sería si lo hiciera—_ , pensó. Pero luego de ver cómo el caballero estaba dispuesto a terminar con lo que empezó, desapareció los cables que mantenían a la bestia de cuatro brazos cautiva. El vándalo se alzó con rápidez y tomó el cuchillo que todos los cazadores portaban escondidos entre sus mangas o armadura, y se abalanzó sobre el caballero generando varios cortes en puntos debiles en su armadura para finalmente llegar hasta lo que era su garganta y rebanarla sin piedad alguna.

—Maldita plaga... —soltó con desdén.

El caído caminó directo al cazador con el cuchillo aún entre sus brazos y contempló cómo aquella diminuta cosa metálica se interpuso entre él y el guardián, a sabiendas de que no lograría nada más que su muerte antes que la de su compañero.

—Tu amigo me salvó una vez, y sólo regreso el favor —mencionó y lanzó la hoja para incrustrarla en el suelo, a unos cuantos centimetros de la mano de Kelso.

Eros se quedó calladó, nunca antes un caído había mostrado misericordia ante un guardián; ni siquiera un simple gracias podía dar en esos momentos. Sólo se limitó a ver cómo la criatura desaparecía entre la distancia y ruinas de estructuras que una vez le pertenecieron al _Humano_.


	3. 3

**Capítulo 3: "El infausto cazador" Parte 3.**

Kelso abría los ojos una y otra vez, hasta poder reconocer lo que había a su alrededor y la pequeña luz que estaba frente a su rostro. —Vaya, el golpe me afectó—, pensó. Posterior a eso se levantó pasando su mano derecha a su sien, a tan sólo pocos centímetros de distancia podía sentir el dolor sin tener que rozar sus dedos. Giró su rostro a la derecha y logró ver el casco que siempre solía utilizar con una grieta de derecha a izquierda en su visor.

—Me tenías preocupado —dijo Eros, trás verificar que su guardián haya despertado sin problemas graves.

—¿Dónde está el caído? —preguntó.

No había nada más importante que la información que tenía dicha criatura, y para su desgracia, la respuesta de su espectro fue negativa.

—Tuve que dejarlo ir —mencionó Eros.

Kelso negó variadas veces con la cabeza, pues cabía la posibilidad de que su espectro lo hubiese liberado a propósito, para que él no se siguiera inclinando al lado contrario del Viajero. Ahora se quedarían sin la otra mitad de la información que cuidaban, y técnicamente eso no sería de mucha ayuda en la Torre.

—Necesitamos buscarlo y encontrarlo —indicó el guardián.

—No es necesario todo eso, sabemos de una amenaza y tenemos que informar a las _Vanguardias_ de inmediato —replicó su espectro.

Kelso se levantó haciendo a un lado a su compañero, se acercó al asiento de piloto de su nave y tomó los controles. Tres pantallas frente a él se encendieron mostrando así las imágenes del exterior. Contempló como si hubiese sido la primera vez, los satélites destruídos y la chatarra espacial que adornaban la órbita de la _Tierra_.

—¿Qué tal si el espectro llevaba viajando por años consecutivos sólo para informar de la amenaza de _Orix_? —insistió el cazador — No quiero molestar a las Vanguardias con información atrasada y obsoleta, mucho menos perder mi tiempo —se quejó.

Eros no dijo nada más, no habían palabras o forma sobre el _Sistema solar_ que le ayudara a quitar lo necio a su guardián. Lo único que hacía en esos momentos era simplemente seguir sus órdenes hasta que sus necesidades hayan sido saciadas.

— _Venus_ —susurró el espectro —. El caído está en Venus.

Después de que Kelso escuchó a su espectro, el mismo desapareció para tratar de dejar solo a su guardián. No quería acalorar aún más las cosas.

El cazador ingresó las coordenadas y entraron en un agujero negro que los llevó directo al planeta deseado.

—¿Puedes ser un poco más específico con la información? —inquirió a su espectro.

Un mapa con la localización triangulada apareció en una de las pantallas de la nave, más la voz del espectro no se volvió a escuchar.

Kelso suspiró pesadamente, su compañero se había "alejado" de él para que se calmara un poco. Oh, como el guardián odiaba cuando hacía eso.

—Lamento haberte hablado mal, ¿si? —se disculpó mirando el techo de la nave — Sabes mejor que nadie que no me gustan las cosas inconclusas.

El espectro volvió a hacer su aparición, en las pocas formas de expresión que podía mostrar, no denotaba si se encontraba en calma, feliz o triste; más bien enojado, molesto y frustrado.

—Recibiré esa disculpa, pero los dos sabemos que no sólo por eso te encuentras así —comentó, sin siquiera dirigirle el único ojo que disponía.

—Allá vamos otra vez... —murmuró Kelso, pero sabía a la perfección que tenía razón.

—No lo dejé ir porque quisiera, tuve que hacerlo para que no murieras —aclaró y en esa ocasión lo vio, completamente preocupado.

El cazador hizo una mofa.

—Y si esta vez fuese así, ¿qué hay de las otras? —reclamó — ¿Por qué me ocultas muchas cosas?

El espectro hizo una expresión más seria, a la vez que el color de su ojo cambiaba a uno rojizo.

—Ya me cansé —declaro y desapareció en una nueva ocasión.

Kelso estaba por reclamarle otra cosa hasta que su espectro lo teletransportó a Ishtar, entre las cuevas y construcciones _Vex,_ a más de una hora de camino a pie. El guardián trató de montar su _Colibrí_ , pero Eros se negó a hacerle el camino más fácil después de la charla que habían tenido. Todas y cada una de las charlas terminaban de esa manera, peleados igual que una pareja enamorada.

—Claro. ¡Sabes que hago las preguntas correctas y decides aplicar la ley del hielo! —protestó — ¡Muy maduro y profesional de tu parte al evadirme, Lucecita!

Eros en una nueva ocasión se materializó, más molesto por la forma en lo había etiquetado y llamado; destacando en su ser el color rojizo de su ojo.

—¡Sí, Kelso! ¡Sí! —el espectro se acercó a él, y generó el pequeño escudo a su alrededor que lo solía proteger de los proyectiles enemigos sólo para empujar a Kelso hacia atrás — ¡Te oculto información, y además te robé tus recuerdos...!

El espectro siguió empujándolo hasta tenerlo contra la pared y poder mirar con mucha atención la grieta en el visor de su guardián.

—¡Pero lo hago por tu bien! —la luz de su ojo regresó a su color original, mostrando de la forma más honesta posible todo lo que podía llegar a preocuparse por Kelso.

El guardián quedó en silencio ante tales revelaciones, siempre lo había sospechado. Aunque Eros hubiera decidido contarle todo, eso no le quitaba de encima que le había mentido durante más de treinta años. Sobre todo si lo único que anhelaba desde hace tiempo eran los recuerdos de su vida pasada, de la posible familia y vida plena que vivía antes de tener que matar día a día alienígenas que amenazaban constantemente con la "paz" que el silencio le concedía.

—Quiero todo de vuelta.

El guardián caminó al frente para ahora él echar para atrás a su querido compañero. Eros se quedó perplejo, ¿aún después de su sinceridad era capaz de reclamarle eso?

—Bien —el ojo de el espectro retomó el tono rojizo, al haberse rebajado al nivel de Kelso —. Si tanto los quieres, ¡tómalos!

Posterior a eso, Eros le otorgó finalmente lo que buscaba. Más no era como Kelso creería que iba a ser, no. Los recuerdos llegaron de golpe a su cabeza con múltiples gritos y llantos, a su vez que oiga disparos acompañados de explosiones. Todo lo que su cabeza reflejaba era el caos y la desesperanza absoluta.

El enojo de Eros se marchó de manera instantánea al haber pensado por segunda vez lo que había hecho, cambiando así su expresión a una de preocupación y culpabilidad.

—No... ¡No! —se dijo a sí mismo.

Lo que hizo no iba más que afectar severamente a su guardián al revivir los turbulentos recuerdos que vivió en carne propia de la carnicería de los caídos en la Tierra.

Kelso emitía quejidos por los fuertes dolores de cabeza y tormentos por los recuerdos que revivía. Cayó de rodillas, suplicando con dificultad que todo lo que veía y oída se acabara. Pero esa opción ya no era posible.

Una lectura neutral en el radar alarmó al espectro, ya que su guardián no estaba en las condiciones para defenderse o huir del lugar por su culpa. El ser que se aproximaba estaba siendo guiado por los quejidos del cazador, y para cuando llegó hasta ellos, llenó de alivio a Eros al saber que era un _Titán_. Este al ver al guardián estremeciéndose sobre el suelo, decidió dar de su ayuda y llevar a ambos a un lugar seguro.


	4. 4

**Capítulo 4: "El infausto cazador" Parte 4.**

Eros veía a Kelso con la culpa pesando en su carcasa. Nunca debió de haberse rebajado al nivel de él y darle lo que tanto anhelaba, porque así se le había sido enseñado como a cualquier otro espectro. Ahora sabría de mejor manera lo que era.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó el Titán, cargando en todo momento un cañón de mano.

—Bien, pero despertará con una jaqueca —respondió el espectro y echó un vistazo al guardián que los había ayudado —. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

El Titán asintió, concediendo el permiso de la duda. El espectro se acercó a él y trató de determinar la razón por la cuál en su radar aparecía como un punto gris; ni aliado, ni enemigo.

—Bueno, cabe la posibilidad que mi radar esté estropeado pero, ¿por qué apareces neutro?

El guardián se incómodo un poco con la pregunta.

—¿Es necesario contestar?

—Ah, no. No creo —respondió Eros, extrañado.

El diminuto y metálico ser recorrió una pequeña parte de la cueva húmeda en la que habían ingresado, no la había registrado. Pero para cuando lo hizo —y por suerte para todos ellos—, no había detectado algún otro enemigo aproximarse o pasar ahí por mero accidente. Poco después regresó para ver si su compañero ya había despertado, pero nada. Kelso seguía durmiendo plácidamente, o sufriendo de una terrible pesadilla.

—Espectro, ¿detectas fluctuaciones de energía Vex? —cuestionó el Titán, escuchándose curioso de saber.

Eros no le tomó importancia hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad el Titán no se dirigía a su compañero inorgánico, si no a él. Lo atendió lo más rápido que pudo y se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, tratando de detectar por medio de las grietas lo que solicitaba el otro guardián.

—Sí, la detecto. Está algo lejos de aquí.

El guardián caminó a la salida de la cueva y se detuvo ahí mismo.

—¿Podrías mandarme el punto fijo? —solicitó.

Eros no se negó y lo hizo en cuestión de segundos. La ubicació apareció en el _HUD_ del casco del otro guardián presente.

—¿Qué pasó con tu espectro? —inquirió, bastante curioso de saber por qué ese guardián deambulaba solo en un planeta tan peligroso como lo era Venus.

El Titán apuntó, con el único brazo que no era oculto por su capa, hacia una esquina donde tenía papeles llenos de información o escritos efectuados por él mismo. Sobre todo eso, como un pisa papeles, estaba el espectro muerto de una llamativa carcasa esmeralda.

—Lamento tu pérdida —dijo con pesadez.

Eros sabía mejor que nadie que los guardianes y sus espectros tienen un lazo especial desde la primera vez que se encuentran, uno que solo la muerte podía separar. Y aunque no lo pareciera él y Kelso tenían ese lazo, escondido entre tantas peleas, insultos, halagos y bromas.

—Agradezco tus palabras, pero no tienes porque hacerlo —habló el Titán y se marchó en la búsqueda de aquellas fluctuaciones.

El espectro se acercó a su camarada caído y buscó en sus memorias alguna información que pudiera contar sobre el Titán, y cómo fue que llegaron ahí. En las notas de _Xän_ —así era como se llamaba el espectro esmeralda—, narraba sobre una búsqueda de la tan infame Cámara de cristal para conseguir una cosa en especial: el _Ojo de Atheon_. ¿Para qué? El espectro nunca lo supo, o simplemente no lo registró.

Eros siguió buscando hasta encontrarse con algo más interesante: una enfermedad o anomalía que sufría el Titán en relación con los Vex. Lamentablemente no decía mucho sobre eso ya que pereció antes de averiguar más.

—Que extraño... —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué es extraño? —preguntó una voz atrás suya.

El espectro se giró y observó a su amigo apenas ponerse de pie con su cañón a la mano.

—¡Kelso!

—¿Qué pasó? Escuché gritos... —preguntó él, confuso.

Eros bajó su emoción y permaneció en silencio. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que le hizo a su guardián, así como el hecho de haber fallado una de sus principales y más importantes tareas como espectro.

Kelso recobró el recuerdo de su pelea y como era que su compañero había respondido, pero después... aún seguía confuso. Sólo recordaba los gritos y llantos de cientas de personas. Por un momento creyó que la Última ciudad estaba en problemas. Y sí, le preocupaban sus habitantes cómo a los conocidos o desconocidos guardianes que arriesgaban a cada momento su vida al igual que él.

—¿No estás enojado? —preguntó Eros.

El guardián no supo que responder, con toda la información que había llegado de golpe no había tenido el tiempo de poder procesarla con mayor determinación. Sobre todo si tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, uno peor que la resaca.

—No creo que sea algo que responder en una sucia cueva —evadió aquella pregunta al ver en el lugar que se encontraba.

—Cuando te pusiste... mal, un Titán nos acogió —mencionó el espectro.

El cazador caminó fuera del lugar haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, y siguió a pie hasta su objetivo. Su espectro lo persiguió, ahora tratando de convencerlo a esperar poco más hasta la llegada del tan amable Titán que los había recibido en su cueva. Su compañero se negó y siguió avanzando por más tiempo del que hubiera querido, hasta llegar a la señal que le había dado su guía.

—¿Tan siquiera escuchaste amgo de lo que dije? —indagó el espectro.

—No se siente tan bonito que te apliquen la ley del hielo, ¿verdad? —habló Kelso por esa única vez durante todo su recorrido.

Siguieron caminando, según Eros su objetivo estaba a unos cuantos metros. Su marcha los llevó a las selváticas cuevas llenas de musgo, humedad y estructuras Vex, para pronto dar con el Caído al que tanto deseaban atrapar en medio de todo el lugar. Este se parecía estar analizando las pocas huellas que se encontraban recientes en las pasarelas, aparentemente en la búsqueda de algo o alguien. Cuando la criatura se percató de la presencia del guardián ya era demasiado tarde, pues Kelso mantenía su cañón en dirección a su rostro.

—¿Qué, buscando a la Casa del invierno? —inquirió el cazador.

El caído se alzó de su lugar y entrelazó miradas con el pistolero.

—No sé en qué edad de piedra vivas, pero tus amigos se han ido —informó —. Quiero pensar que muy lejos.

El Caído desvió su mirada a la nave que lo había traído hasta allí, delatando sus intenciones de tomar otro rumbo lejos de Venus para tratar de reunirse con más de su raza.

El cazador alzó su arma, invocando así su arma dorada.

—Ni lo intentes. Un disparo de esta hermosura y quedarás al carbón —advirtió, y al ver que no trataría de irse corriendo, asintió con levedad —. Bien, ahora deberás darme lo que me arrebataste.

El Caído no se negó en darle lo que buscaba, al fin y al cabo era obsoleto. El espectro lo analizó desde su lugar y dio la mala noticia de que la información que buscaban era irreconocible, fue ahí cuando la actitud de Kelso se volvió más colérica por el simple hecho de haber viajado para nada. No por nada en toda la ciudad, incluyendo la torre, le llamaban 'El infausto cazador' e incluso decían que su presencia era un mal augurio por el simple hecho de ser un portador de malas noticias.

—Eros, ayúdame a llevarlo "cómodo" a la nave —ordenó.

Su compañero acató la orden al instante y apareció alrededor de su enemigo los mismos cables que habían utilizado en la Torre cuando intentaron por primera vez llevarlo bajo su custodia.

—Utilizando teletransporte —anunció el espectro.

Al segundo de terminar sus palabras el prisionero se desvaneció para llegar a parar en la parte trasera de la nave, lugar donde usualmente Kelso pasaba su tiempo libre tomando siestas o elaborando un informe detallado para su Vanguardia.

En otra nueva ocasión el punto neutro que caracterizaba al buen samaritano de Venus, llegó hasta ellos montando un colibrí de pésimas condiciones.

—Me alegra verlos juntos —habló el Titán —. Ahora andando, que necesito de su ayuda con una simple cosa.


	5. 5

**Capítulo 2. "Sin tiempo para explicaciones" Parte uno.**

 **Sistema Solar**

 **Venus, Sumidero de Ishtar. 19:26 (Hora terrestre).**

—¿Es difícil para una mole como tú saltar de las estructuras Vex? —se burló Kelso, caminando a un lado del titán que ocultaba la mitad de su cuerpo con una larga capa gris.

El titán, más alto que él por unos diez centímetros, lo miró de reojo. Siempre tuvo entendido que los cazadores eran fastidiosos y en muchos casos, irrespetuosos. Pero no había nadie mejor que ellos para asesinar a sus enemigos de un solo tiro, así como para usarlos de acróbatas en lugares más inaccesibles para los demás guardianes. Félix buscaba esto último, ya que él, además de ser algo torpe escalando estructuras, no podía estar tan cercas de las fluctuaciones de energía, mucho menos de los Vex.

—¿Es tan difícil para un cazador como tú mantener la boca cerrada? —replicó.

—Tiene ciertos problemas con eso —habló Eros, haciendo su presencia en tan solo un parpadeo.

—No hace falta adivinarlo —concordó el titán, mirando al frente.

Kelso hizo una mofa divertida.

Sus pisadas entre el pasto verde y tierra con restos de vehículos humanos y parte de las edificaciones de alrededor, no resonaban mucho a comparación de cuando comenzaron a caminar sobre metal y estructura Vex. Sus pies generaban un sonido hueco que brincaban de pared en pared hasta terminar como un susurro. De manera inesperada, el titán se detuvo, llamando la atención cuando el sonido que originaba su armadura desapareció.

—Espectro, ya sabes por dónde ir —anunció el titán, quieto en su lugar.

Eros asintió y dio la vuelta, su único inconveniente fue que Kelso lo detuvo con una mano, quien al igual que el otro guardián, se había quedado estático en un punto fijo.

—¿Esperas que hagamos todo el trabajo? —inquirió, arrugando la frente aunque por su casco no fuese posible verlo.

—Espero que me hagan un favor —dijo el hombre, y giró rápidamente su cabeza a su diestra. Sentía a los Vex que se aproximaban.

Dos minotauros aparecieron justo enfrente de los dos guardianes, a la vez que se creó una brecha entre ellos. Félix desenfundó un cañón de mano con su mano izquierda, y comenzó a disparar a ambos Vex para llamar su atención.

—Kelso, creo que es mejor seguir... —indicó su espectro.

Antes de que el cazador llegara a cuestionar el por qué, otro minotauro apareció en su espalda e intentó golpearlo. El guardián logró rodar por el suelo, creando una estela de humo en el proceso que lo ayudó a confundir a su enemigo por breves momentos. Desenfundó su arma secundaria y descargó toda su capacidad en él, aún así lo único que ocasionó fue que su ira creciera. Trató de recargar lo más rápido posible, pero el Vex se le adelantó y lo azotó con su extremidad metálica, lanzando al guardián hasta un pilar que fue encendido al tacto. Kelso gruñó con el golpe, y se alzó de su lugar terminando de meter el último cartucho de escopeta en El cuarto jinete. Apuntó y a un segundo de descargar un diluvio de plomo, una voz lo interrumpió.

— _¡Alexei!_ —gritó una voz femenina.

Nuevamente los recuerdos llegaron de golpe, nublando por momentos la mente del cazador. En ese recuerdo se dirigía con rapidez a una habitación, cargando entre sus manos una vieja escopeta que fue pasado de generación en generación. Las paredes a su alrededor estaban desgarradas y quemadas debido a algo que desconocía. Apunto de llegar, el recuerdo se desvanece.

—¡Kelso! —exclamó Eros, antes de que volviera a recibir otro azote que lo empujó dentro de un portal Vex que había abierto sin querer.

En un parpadeo llegó a parar en un inmenso lugar lleno de estructuras Vex, y restos de los mismos esparcidos por el suelo.

—Definitivamente este no es mí día... —se quejó, posterior a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

El minotauro le siguió el pasó y apareció a un lado de él, apuntó su cañón al guardián y se preparó para disparar. Un veloz proyectil de bala que apenaa silbó ñor el aire, desprendió el cañón a aquel ser metálico y de otros dos tiros más en su chasis dio el remate. Otro guardián de clase Titán arribó hasta su lugar y creó un cúpula a su alrededor, seguido de extenderle la mano para levantarlo.

—Y creer que tú eras nuestro refuerzo —comentó una mujer, volviendo a tomar su fusil de pulsos de su espalda y salir del escudo púrpura que había creado para disparar a los enemigos con los que aparentemente se encontraba guerreando.

Kelso sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclararse la mente antes de que otro recuerdo lo atontara.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Eros, sonando realmente preocupado.

—Sí, sólo estiraba el cuello —contestó él, evadiendo la pregunta y después se lanzó también a la batalla.

La titán y otro guardián de clase Hechicero peleaban codo a codo mientras que sus flancos más vulnerables eran defendidos por una cazadora con su rifle de precisión que se encontraba agazapada entre las columnas de piedra al fondo.

—Salgamos de aquí ahora que el portal está abierto —sugirió la titán.

—Negativo —se opuso la cazadora —. Si los Oráculos aparecen nos matarán. Tenemos que matar al último Vex que aparezca sí es que queremos evitarlo.

Kelso disparaba y recargaba sin cesar, pero cuando escuchó eso de matar al último, le pareció una locura. Esas máquinas podrían aparecer y aparecer cuantas veces quisieran, sería casi infinito repelerlos por completo.

—Atentos, guardianes. Algo está de camino —advirtió un espectro femenino —. ¿Cómo quieren que esté escrita su lápida? —inquirió tras una larga pausa en silencio.

Un Hydra hizo su aparición, haciendo que los tres guardianes corrieran por una cobertura donde pudieran salvarse de los ardientes proyectiles. Poco a poco comenzaron a ser diezmados por el enemigo, hasta el punto de quedar ellos tres en un reducido lugar.

—¡Oigan! —llamó la cazadora por la radio. No podía matar a todos por más que quisiera. —. Una limpia no estaría mal.

Los dos compañeros de la cazadora asintieron.

—Frost, ¿tienes tu martillo? —preguntó el hechicero.

—Aún no tengo la energía suficiente para utilizarlo —repuso, apareciendo entre sus brazos un lanzacohetes.

El hechicero resopló con disgusto, y se quedó callado cuando se percató de la presencia de Kelso.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó, confuso. No lo había visto llegar.

—Sus refuerzos —aclaró el cazador.

El hechicero volvió a hacer otro resoplido, esperaba más apoyo que un solo guardián.

—Muy bien... —finalmente se dispuso a hacer algo al respecto —. Cazador, quédate aquí y dispara con un rifle de precisión. Frost, crea un fuego de cobertura —señaló a la otra guardiana, y luego extendió su mano, liberando pequeñas chispas por la energía de arco que lo recorría —. Yo haré el resto.

Sin tiempo para respuesta, el hechicero y la titán se pusieron en marcha mientras que Kelso se vio obligado a quedarse ahí. La titán dejó ir dos misiles hacia la Hydra, le hizo un daño considerable y todavía afectó a los demás enemigos de alrededor con las pequeñas bombas de racimo que liberó cada misil al impactar. El hechicero desenvainó una espada de arco con la que atacaba y defendía ataques, así fue hasta limpiar lo máximo posible los Vex que defendía a aquella gigantesca máquina. El Hydra con sus dos cañones -uno repartido en cada lateral-, disparó al hechicero que lograba escudar sus ataques. Después de no haber tenido éxito, atacó a la titán cuyo escudo había caído después de que su cúpula desapareciera.

Su ataque terminaría matándola.

El hechicero usó fugacidad para cubrir a su compañera con su cuerpo y recibir todo el impacto, después de eso -por la fuerza ejercida del proyectil- cayó al suelo con su pechera hirviendo.

—¡Ragnar! —exclamó la espectro, apareciendo sobre su cuerpo que emanaba vapor.

Frost corrió hasta su compañero caído, y atrapó entre sus manos al espectro de carcasa escarlata para evitar que fuese dañado y su compañero muerto de una vez por todas.

—Eso pasa cuando me dejan en la banca... —susurró Kelso para sí mismo, y salió de su cobertura.

Antes de que el Hydra pulverizara por completo a aquel hechicero, Kelso invocó en su mano izquierda un arco púrpura y disparó una sola flecha a un metro de su enemigo. Un orbe púrpura explotó en el lugar, atacando a los hostiles más cercanos para bajar sus defensas y hacerlos incluso más vulnerables de lo que ya eran. El Hydra fue interrumpido y trató de escapar, huyendo lejos del orbe que lo tenía anclado. No obstante, desde la lejanía otras tres flechas fueron disparadas, forzando al Vex a quedarse en su lugar. Sin lugar al cual ir, creó una onda expansiva para alejar al cazador mientras llamaba a más siervos Vex que lo respaldaran. Ragnar estiró con dificultad su mano, esperando que su espectro arribara a su lugar. Su compañera escarlata escapó de los brazos de Frost y llegó hasta su guardián, mismo donde se desvaneció. Tiempo después el hechicero se alzó con una llamarada que encandiló y cegó a todo aquel en la cercanía. De su espalda emanaba fuego, y entre sus manos portaba una espada flameante. El guardián se abrió paso por medio de granadas solares hasta llegar a su principal enemigo. Se elevó por el aire para llegar a la cabeza del Hydra, y hundió su espada ahí mismo. Desde su lugar le fue posible escuchar como circuitos explotaban y quedaban fritos. La cazadora dio un gran salto hasta él, lo abrazó y utilizó fugacidad para alejarse de ahí antes de que el Hydra volara en pedazos. Y como tal, así fue.

Los Vex que habían llegado de apoyo, al presenciar como su líder había perecido, se replegaron de la batalla utilizando la teletransportación para desaparecer antes de ser masacrados también.

La cazadora dejó salir una carcajada de victoria. Hasta ese punto, Kelso se percató por la voz robótica que poseía, de que esa cazadora era un Exo. Una raza de seres sintéticos creados por los humanos, y hasta donde se sabe, han estado de lado de los mismos incluso después del Colapso.

—¡Ese era el pez gordo! —mencionó, sobre su hombro apareció su espectro de carcasa obsidiana —. Dime que anotaste las bajas.

—Hasta las asistencias, Ann-09 —confirmó el espectro de voz grave.

Frost se encaminó hacia Ragnar, para determinar si realmente se encontraba bien. Aunque eso fuese trabajo de su espectro.

—Maldición, Ragnar. Me diste un gran susto —se quejó Frost.

Kelso escuchó un crujido detrás de todos ellos. Se giró y su cuerpo se tensó, lo que era el suelo caía sin control alguno hacia el vacío gracias a que su apoyo desaparecía de uno en uno. Los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta y se echaron a correr todo lo que sus piernas podía en dirección al portal. En tan solo otro parpadeo llegaron hasta el punto de llegada establecido, aún así el deslizamiento de la roca pareció seguirlos. El portal por el que cruzaron se partió en dos. Un fuerte estruendo llenó sus oídos. Sus sentidos se agilizaron obligando nuevamente a sus piernas a moverse a una gran velocidad.

El desprendimiento tenía a Kelso completamente nervioso al sentir como el suelo se agrietaba y caía a centímetros de sus tobillos. La brecha que lo había divido a él y al desamparado titán tiempo atrás, había adquirido una mayor distancia de extremo a extremo durante su estancia al otro lado del portal que se había desplomado.

—¿Lo lograremos? —preguntó Eros, robando las palabras de su boca.

No lo sabían. Aún así el cazador se dispuso a dar dos largos saltos para alcanzar la otra orilla. No lo iba a lograr al igual que los demás guardianes que lo acompañaban, pero a diferencia de él, aquel trío se ayudó mutuamente a cruzar. Sólo sintió como la yema de sus dedos rozaban la orilla. Los dos saltos no fueron suficientes. Ante una caída inminente, solo le quedó pensar en aquella voz y recuerdos que tuvo la desafortunada aparición en medio de un conflicto. «— _Alexei, Alexei..._ —», pensaba. Un nombre ruso para alguien que fue resucitado por primera vez en Inglaterra. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando una extremidad metálica del mismo color cobrizo y de apariencia Vex, lo había salvado de caer.

—Sujétate —indicó una voz grave, a la vez que lo subía hasta una superficie estable.

Cuando estuvo arriba, miró al guardián que lo auxilió. El buen Samaritano de Venus lo había alcanzado. El titán ocultó su brazo con la capa, pero antes de eso, Kelso logró verlo con atención. Su armadura parecía haberse fundido con la de un Vex, como si fuese una especie de híbrido.

—¿Viste su brazo? —indagó Eros, completamente sorprendido por lo que el titán ocultaba bajo la capa.

Kelso asintió y se quedó estático en su lugar, observando al guardián tratando de asimilar lo que había visto. Eso era nuevo para él. Nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de ver como la armadura Vex se acoplaba perfectamente a la de un guardián, ya que se oían rumores sobre la coraza cobriza; y era que, de algún modo, podría ser peligrosa.

—De nada, cazador —habló el titán, tornándose hacia los demás guardianes.

Kelso avanzó a la vez que Eros se materializó, para saber aunque sea por qué había arriesgado su pellejo. Ann-09 recogió de una bolsa donde recaudaba artefactos y algunos que otros recuerdos, un objeto circular que brillaba como si de un diamante se tratara.

—Atheon fue un hueso difícil de roer, pero si algo necesita, Sargento, sabe que nos tiene aquí —habló la Exo, y le entregó en mano el Ojo de Atheon.

—¿Para que necesitas su ojo? —inquirió Kelso, metiéndose donde no debería. Como de costumbre.

Félix dirigió su casco al guardián y su espectro, más no respondió.

—Necesito dos últimos favores —anunció —. La Secta Guerra futura buscaba esto. Entregalo y dile que es de mi parte.

Ann-09 volvió a tener en sus manos el Ojo, pero en ese mismo instante que se lo entregaron, se aferró a la mano de Félix.

—¿No vendrás con nosotros? —cuestionó.

El negó con la cabeza. No sería tan bien recibido en la Torre, no como le gustaría.

—¿Qué harás aquí? —Ragnar se unió, tratando de convencerlo de abandonar aquella vida solitaria que llevaba desde hace años.

Félix guardó silencio, ya no tenía mucho que hacer ahí además de esperar por su destino. Trató de irse caminando, pero el duro agarre de Ann no se lo permitió.

—Los Vex se encuentran preocupados, demasiado como para no ser tan perturbados como antes —dijo, sonando de alguna manera era como una excusa —. Es como sí... algo amenazara su existencia —finalizó.

Eros y Kelso cruzaron miradas. ¿Sería acaso ese dato tan solo una casualidad?

—¿Cómo podrías tú saber eso? —una vocecita apenas captó la atención de Félix.

El espectro escarlata voló hacia el titán y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, como si intentara verle la cara a través de la carátula raspada de su casco.

—No importa el cómo, sino el qué los amenaza —replicó, recalcando lo que debería ser la prioridad con la forma autoritaria que siempre tuvo.

La espectro titubeó, creando más distancia entre ellos dos.

—P-Pero, lo que dices es una locura —repuso —. No puedes saber lo que dicen o piensan.

Félix los dejó en un largo silencio, no debía responder. No, esas no serían las palabras correctas. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

—¿O sí? —interrumpió Eros, haciendo que el titán centrara toda su atención en él.

La espectro lo examinó y, al igual que Eros, quedó atónita al notar sus lecturas neutrales. Ni aliado ni enemigo. Otra pregunta iba a surgir entre los guardianes, hasta que Félix alzó su mano izquierda en señal de silencio.

—Estamos sin tiempo para explicaciones.


	6. 6

Sistema solar. Venus, Sumidero de Ishtar. 20:14 (Hora terrestre).

Una pequeña brisa de la lluvia limpiaba las armaduras de toda la mugre y sangre ajena de todos los guardianes que caminaban rumbo a la cueva en la que Félix se hospedaba. Todos sus compañeros seguían insistiendo en que los acompañara, pero Kelso solo estaba en silencio, muy pensativo. Gotas de agua se escurrían entre las rocosas paredes, así como otras pasaban por un filtro que las limpiaba en su mayoría para luego estar lista para ser bebida.

—Creo que hasta los Caídos viven mejor... —susurró la espectro escarlata.

Ragnar le propició una mirada de reproche por su comentario. La espectro se dejó intimidar, por lo que trataría de hacer menos comentarios de ese tipo. Félix no le prestó ninguna atención a las palabras dadas de la espectro y prosiguió a encender las lámparas que había adaptado ahí mismo, mismas que eran alimentadas por las cargas de granadas de arco que los caídos poseían. Aunque cuando estos desaparecieron, buscó entre sus guaridas motores y fuentes de energía que lo mantendrían con la única luz que le quedaba de su lado por un largo periodo de tiempo.

—¿Por que has estado aquí todo este tiempo? —inquirió Ann.

—Porque ya no tenía modo de salir después de que Xän muriera —contestó, llendo al montón de papeles donde se encontraba su espectro. Lo quitó de encima y tomó una hoja para comenzar a escribir algo en ella.

Los guardianes le siguieron el paso. Sus hombros descendieron con levedad al ver al espectro esmeralda sin vida.

—¿Cómo fue que pasó? —cuestionó nuevamente la Exo, le parecía tan fúnebre ver la carcasa del espectro aún ahí, siendo cuidado por su guardián.

Félix, quien escribía sus avances, se detuvo, recordando el día en el que Xän fue herido por una Gorgona.

—En una incursión a la Cámara de cristal —respondió, aún viendo en rápidos flashback como su espectro era herido por unos de los proyectiles del Vex.

—Debimos haber estado ahí. —Ragnar inclinó la cabeza, le era un poco increíble saber que realmente eso había pasado. —. Así no nos encontraríamos aquí, hablando de esto.

—Los lamentos no nos sirven de nada en estos momentos, amigos míos —indicó Félix, terminando de escribir en aquella hoja —. Hay... algo que me perturba. Por desgracia aún no sé qué es.

Frost, la titán de armadura plateada se encaminó al frente, contemplando con detalle el lugar donde Félix vivía.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo aquí, en la oscuridad, sin espectro... sin luz —mencionó, al final enfocando su atención en él —. ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?

—Lo estoy —respondió Félix de inmediato, cargando a Xän con una de sus manos y colocar bajo él aquellos apuntes recién hechos —. Nunca me hubieran vuelto a ver de no haber sido de otro modo.

Los guardianes, antiguos compañeros del Buen samaritano de Venus, permanecieron en silencio. Si fuera por ellos preguntarían hasta por el lugar donde Félix defecaba, mas sin embargo, no tenían tiempo. Debían ir a la Tierra a reponer sus suministros e informar a la Vanguardia de la actividad hostil en Venus. Aún así, con tantas cosas por hacer, querían llevárselo para tenerlo de vuelta en el equipo.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí —declaró Anne, aferrándose de cualquier manera a él para evitar que se quedara.

La postura imponente y firme que mantenía Félix, comenzó a tambalearse. Ahora podía irse sin ningún problema, ya no tendría que lidiar más tiempo con los Vex. No tendría nada de que preocuparse.

Lamentablemente era imposible hacerlo sin consecuencia alguna por sus actos en el pasado.

—No... creo que sea buena idea —replicó, titubeante.

Ann se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

—Ya no estarás solo, Félix —susurró.

El titán se relajó, correspondiendo al gesto de la cazadora. Tal vez podría tener razón.

—Está bien —cedió finalmente —, pero no piensen que me presentaré ante la Vanguardia a hablar de lo sucedido. No quiero darle más vueltas a todo.

Después de eso, pasó de largo ante todos los demás. Seguramente a reunir sus cosas personales.

Kelso carraspeó con levedad, llamando la atención de su espectro.

—Bueno, ya hemos visto el desenlace que ha tenido esta linda historia —habló en forma burlona. Guardó silencio poco tiempo, cambiando después su voz tan drásticamente a una amargada. —. Hora de irnos.

En cuanto se giró, pudo ser testigo de como el titán colapsaba por alguna misteriosa razón. Así como la otra cazadora fue la primera en acudir a su auxilio, seguido de sus otros dos compañeros. Solo Kelso permaneció ahí, viendo cómo los guardianes no sabían cómo tratar a Félix.

—Por el viajero... —exclamó Ann, completamente sorprendida al ver el brazo derecho del titán convertida completamente en una extremidad Vex.

Eros se dirigió fuera de la cueva al ver algo para nada normal. Su guardián le siguió, no esperando ver lo mismo que su espectro.

—Otra vez ella... —dijo el espectro realmente curioso.

Una Exo observaba desde la lejanía. Misma persona que ya había sido vista por más guardianes alrededor de Venus, la Tierra y, con más frecuencia, la Luna. Incluso se rumoraba de que era un mal augurio para aquel que se la encontrara.

—La desconocida —susurró Kelso, mirando a la Exo hasta que esta se desvaneció utilizando de alguna manera la misma teletransportación que los Vex.

Félix despertaba con el último recuerdo sobre su regreso a la Tierra. Con lo primero que se encontró fue con un Caído, preso; aparentemente igual que él. Todo su cuerpo estaba atado. Lo único que faltaba era que también estuviese amordazado.

—Tranquilo, no muerde —dijo Kelso — Bueno, no puede hacerlo.

—¿Qué demonios? —se quejó, forcejeando con las ataduras.

Kelso asintió, para poco después ignorarlo. Su espectro parecía verse angustiado, pues como era posible ver, estaba siendo cómplice de algo que realmente no quería hacer.

—¡Espectro, exijo una respuesta!

Eros volvió la vista a su guardián, mismo que conducía la nave en la que viajaban. Este negó con la cabeza, diciéndole qué contestar.

—Debes entender que esto es un malentendido —dijo, algo apenado.

El titán negó con la cabeza, intentando en una nueva ocasión liberarse. Su actitud se vio más hostil cuando observó el Ojo de Atheon, siendo resguardado en un pequeño cubículo como otro premio más.

—Me secuestraron, atacaron a mis compañeros, robaron el ojo... —se detuvo en ese momento al ver su brazo completamente descubierto —. ¿Cuánto crees que te dará la Vanguardia por mí?

Kelso alzó cada dedo, contando las acciones de las que se le acusaban. Después pensó en la cantidad de Lumen que se le daría si entregase al Titán ante la Vanguardia.

—La verdad no creo que tu valor sea lo suficiente como para convencerme de ir a la Torre -aclaró el cazador en una baja y nefasta voz —. Lo que sea que te pase, le pareces interesante a la Desconocida.

Félix volvió a ver su brazo. La mayor parte del mismo (como ya sabía desde un tiempo indefinido) se había hecho a similitud como el de uno Vex.

—Sí, tu brazo. Eso es lo que importa —agregó Kelso, no quitando de vista el frente del sin fin de estrellas que los rodeaban.

El titán realizó un pesado suspiro, llamando la atención del noble y amistoso espectro que aún seguía al lado del irritante cazador. Eros desapareció de las vista del Caído y del titán solo para hablar seriamente de lo que su guardián estaba por hacer.

—¿Por qué todas tus ideas siempre son malas ideas? —se quejó, preocupado.

Kelso cambió el canal de chat uno-a-uno con su espectro, eso para evitar que terceros pudieran escucharlos discutir.

—Porque al final siempre tienen un buen resultado. ¿O me equivoco, Eros?

El espectro quedó en silencio. No podía negarlo: Kelso tenía la afán de irse por las soluciones menos razonables. No obstante, al final siempre conseguía el resultado deseado.

—Adoro el silencio de la razón... —se burló el cazador.

Su compañero inorgánico abandonó el canal privado que tenía con su guardián.

—Estamos a cinco minutos de llegar a la Tierra —anunció, haciendo como si nunca hubiese escuchado lo último dicho del cazador.

Félix observó a su custodio. No le importaba mucho lo que tenía en mente, pero si deseaba información, él debería hacer algo a cambio. Y para eso, debía entregar el ojo a Lakshmi-2 a como diera lugar.

—Es perfecto para un intercambio. —En su voz fue posible escucharlo más relajado. —. Estoy seguro de que tú quieres información, y yo sólo busco entregar algo.

Kelso inclinó su cabeza con levedad, indicando que eso le había llamado la atención.

—Te escucho.

—El ojo que has tomado "prestado", debe llegar a manos de la Secta Guerra Futura —indicó, viendo como el cazador seguía dándole la espalda —. Cuando eso pase, te diré lo que quieres saber. Sin quejas, sin excepciones. Un trato simple.

Kelso asintió. No le parecía mala la idea, siempre y cuando tuviera bien vigilado a ese titán.

—Podría dejarte... —Kelso estaba por responder antes de ser interrumpido.

—Mi única condición es que alguien más haga la entrega.

Kelso se giró de su asiento, completamente sorprendido. A pesar de todas las veces que había evitado ir a la Torre, parecía que al final ese lugar los arrastraba de regreso en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Por que no vas tú? —aludió Kelso.

—Mi condición sería fácil de detectar y me tendrían aislado para tratar mi problema —aclaró su invitado.

El cazador asintió, impaciente, más no dio respuesta alguna. Sólo se dedicó a cambiar el canal de charla de su casco a una privada.

—¿Vas a darme una respuesta? —inquirió el titán, extrañado de ver como el cazador había vuelto a su posición inicial para después permanecer completamente quieto en su lugar.

Eros se acercó a Félix, e hizo una especie de negación. El mismo espectro podía escuchar todo tipo de maldición y gritos de enojo de parte de su guardián.

—No desearías escucharlo.

Hubo un pequeño jadeo en la nave para cuando la misma salió del agujero de gusano que lo había llevado hasta la órbita de la Tierra. El cazador bajó su tono de voz, relajándose poco a poco hasta que su puchero desapareció. Hasta ese punto, condujo en dirección a la Última ciudad para finalmente tener alguna respuesta a todos sus cuestionamientos.

En su viaje experimentaron de más turbulencias provocadas por las fuertes ráfagas de viento. Ese acontecimiento, puso a Félix pensativo porque, al igual que Kelso, tenía tiempo que no sentía la fresca brisa de los valles y el armonioso olor de los Pinos. Se podía decir que sí extrañaba el planeta al que una vez llamó su lugar.

El espectro se posicionó sobre el hombro de su guardián, con tal de pedir permiso a la Torre para aterrizar en el hangar. Trás eso miró a su acompañante cuando recibieron la confirmación.

—Creo que te esperan con ansias —dijo, algo dudoso de como reaccionaría Kelso.

El guardián simplemente hizo un pesado suspiro. «Espero y no sea la Vanguardia...», pensó.

Eros, quién escucha todo lo que piensa su compañero, hizo una especie de risa mientras asumía el control de la nave para manejar con más cuidado y delicadeza a comparación de su guardián. También pudo sentir ese pequeño escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Kelso al mencionar a la Vanguardia.

—Por lo menos veo que tienes sentido del humor —se quejó el hombre, alzándose de su lugar y prepararse para el descenso.

La idea de asegurarse de que todo salga bien volvió a cruzarse por su mente, llevándolo asegurarse de los amarres de sus dos invitados antes de bajar de la nave. Previamente a eso procedió a recoger el Ojo de Atheon, el único objeto que debía entregar.

Un robot asistente los recibió apenas descendieron de su transporte, dando noticias sobre las actuales novedades en la Torre. El guardián lo ignoró durante todo el camino hasta que este dio por finalizado su servicio.

—Estoy segura de que reconocería ese agradable espectro en cualquier lugar —dijo una voz a sus espaldas —, sobre todo a su carismático guardián.

Kelso y Eros dieron la vuelta, viendo a la hermosa Amanda Holliday sonriéndoles de mejilla a mejilla.

—Es una gran sorpresa tenerlos por aquí. Aunque también es un alivio —mencionó, acercándose a ambos para saludarlos con mucho gusto.

—¡Amanda! También es un gusto —mencionó el cazador, haciendo una pose pensativa cuando la observaba de pies a cabeza —. ¿Te hiciste un nuevo corte? Porque cada vez te ves más joven —soltó después.

Amando dejó salir una leve carcajada, seguido de chocar con suavidad sus nudillos contra el hombro derecho de él.

—Sigues siendo el Kelso que conozco. —Holliday se cruzó de brazos, levantando su vista al frente. —. ¿Qué favor necesitas?

Kelso observó por breves instantes el suelo.

—Bueno... ¿cómo decirlo? —habló, tratando de sonar pensativo. Realmente a nadie le gustaría saber que llevaba consigo a un guardián secuestrado y un vándalo Caído acompañándolo. —. Mi nave tiene un cargamento algo exagerado de Hierro reliquia, más de la que se me dejaría tener. Será fácil corroborarlo si le echas un vistazo al peso.

—Ya veo —la rubia contestó, como si nunca se hubiese enterado del peso inusual que llevaba su nave —. Pero me deberás más halagos y un trago.

Kelso asintió, casi haciendo una reverencia.

—Hecho.

—Bien. Te dejaré seguir con lo tuyo, más vale que no dejes esperando a Lakshmi.

—No te preocupes por eso. —El cazador formó un corazón entre sus manos y susurró un "gracias" antes de dar la vuelta y seguir su camino.

Amanda sonrió, apoyando su mano izquierda en su cadera a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Realmente le daba gusto volver a ver a ese cazador.

Eros se materializó, observando casi cualquier cosa en el hangar.

—A pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos ausentes, fuimos bien recibidos... —dijo el espectro.

—Amanda siempre es amable y flexible, sobre todo conmigo —repuso el guardián —. Además no espero esa bienvenida de parte de Ikora o Zavala.

—Me extraña que no menciones a Cayde.

—Es del que menos debo preocuparme.

El cazador subió todas las escaleras que le llevaban dentro de la estructura en la que la Secta Guerra Futura se localizaba, hasta quedar frente a Lakshmi-2. La Exo que vestía de las prendas habituales de los que se pertenecían a esa facción, dejó de hacer lo suyo para enfocarse en el guardián.

—¿Cara nueva o sólo eres un guardián que nunca se había pasado por aquí a curiosear? —indagó.

—La segunda opción. —Kelso no dudó en responder.

—Hmm. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, guardián? —inquirió, viéndose tan inexpresiva como casi siempre.

Kelso extendió su mano, al instante el Ojo de Atheon apareció sobre él. Un viejo truco que el cazador y su espectro utilizaban para impresionar a los demás.

—Vengo a hacerle un favor a un amigo.

Los ojos brillosos de Lakshmi se achicaron un poco ante tal artefacto. Tomó el objeto entre sus manos algo titubeante por lo impresionada que se encontraba, después de proceder a examinarlo para verificar su autenticidad. Cuando lo último fue hecho, se lo entregó a uno de sus técnicos.

—En unas horas o un par de días más, tendremos el arma lista. —Esa respuesta apenas fue tolerable para Kelso, pues lo último que faltaba era que se quedará más tiempo de lo previsto en la Torre. —. ¿Puedo saber qué fue del Titán?

«¿Arma? Nunca mencionó un arma», pensó. Realmente ese dato lo había tomado desprevenido. Pronto carraspeó y se dedicó a contestar sin más preámbulo:

—No lo logró.

Agradecía tener su casco puesto para que su expresión facial no revelara que mentía.

La Exo llevó su vista al suelo sólo un par de segundos, después volvió sus ojos a la tablet en sus brazos e hizo algo de lo que Kelso no se enteró.

—Es lamentable su pérdida. Era un buen guardián de inquebrantable voluntad —susurró, desviando sus ojos al guardián y su espectro presentes —. Tengan buen día.

Trás eso su servidora dio la vuelta, dando por terminada su reunión. Kelso y Eros hicieron lo mismo y volvieron por donde vinieron. Ya se sentían un poco más libres de la presión que les suponía estar ahí. Kelso por el castigo de la estricta Vanguardia y Eros por lo que pensarían los últimos mencionados y demás espectros al tener un guardián rebelde, o peor aún, ser mal visto por no haber hecho nada para cambiar su actitud.

—Infausto cazador, se le solicita en la Sala de la Vanguardia —dijo una mujer por los altavoces.

El cazador dejó caer sus hombros. Creía que iba a tener más tiempo antes de que la Vanguardia se enterara de su llegada. Definitivamente su día no podía ponerse peor.

—Hay que irnos —dijo de inmediato.

—Me temo que no será posible —repuso Eros, mostrando con su único ojo una pantalla de una de las cámaras de seguridad que apuntaban directamente a su nave, también siendo rodeada por más guardianes de alto rango en la Vanguardia.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó su espectro, un poco alarmado.

—Tendremos que ir. —Kelso encogió los hombros, mirando un poco curioso a su espectro por tal reacción. —. No creo que saltar de la Torre sea una idea del todo viable.

—Pero todas tus malas ideas terminan bien... ¿no?

—Para serte sincero, no siempre. Sólo finjo que sí y te obligo a creer en mí palabra.

Eros lo observó. Había sido más sincero que otras veces con él, aunque haya sido una respuesta que nunca habría deseado tener en lugar de una mentira piadosa.

—Te sigo —indicó, esperando a que Kelso avanzara primero.

Tal y como esperaba su espectro, así pasó. Le gustase o no, Kelso caminó a paso seguro en dirección al lugar donde se le requería con muchas ideas en su cabeza sobre con qué se le iba a acusar.


	7. 7

_**Sistema Solar. Tierra, la Última ciudad.**_

Casi todo mundo a su paso se le quedaba viendo sin decir absolutamente nada. La única persona que formuló un saludo fue Shaxx, el encargado del Crisol. Al llegar a la Sala de la Vanguardia, todo guardián ahí presente en busca de una misión o consejos fueron retirados por órdenes de su Vanguardia.

Una gran puerta se cerró detrás de Kelso y su espectro, dando a entender de qué se trataba de algo más serio. Cayde se acercó y lo llevó a su lado sin la misma seriedad que Ikora y Zavala.

—Es un gusto volver a verte —dijo la Vanguardia de cazadores en voz baja.

Kelso asintió. Aquel Exo era el único de toda la Vanguardia con quién podría llevar una charla más relajada.

—Kelso, ¿no es así? —preguntó Ikora, revisando algo en una tableta de datos —. El tan llamado "Infausto cazador", ha estado ausente por más de diez años, sin mencionar las quejas de otros guardianes en su contra por robo de información, obstrucción, rebeldía y asalto intencional. Estas dos últimas ocurridas en un lapso de menos de veinticuatro horas.

—¿Algo que decir? —cuestionó Zavala, mirando severamente al guardián.

—No mentiré. Todo lo hice —respondió Kelso, completamente seguro de sí mismo.

Eros se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el veredicto dado por su compañero. Cuando Kelso recibiera su castigo, después seguiría él.

Cayde no aguantó soltar una carcajada.

—Con todos esos logros deberías ser la Vanguardia de cazadores —bromeó, sujetando a Kelso del hombro mientras su risa seguía presente. Miró a Ikora y Zavala y su carcajada desapareció de poco al ver el desagrado presente en sus rostros. —. Lo sé, mal chiste.

El espectro dudó por momentos antes de avanzar poca distancia al frente para tratar de defenderse.

—Pero no hemos sido rebeldes —repuso Eros, llegando a mentir para ocultar un poco de toda la larga cola que les seguía.

La mujer alzó una ceja. No convencida de sus palabras después de que tuviera en manos la prueba de todo lo contrario.

—Uno de los hechiceros lo reportó justo después de resucitar y recuperarse de un disparo del Arma dorada de un cazador —indicó Ikora, siendo apoyada por su espectro que proyectó con su único ojo una imágen borrosa de Kelso y su Arma dorada.

Eros y Kelso se miraron por un breve periodo de tiempo. Se podría decir que esos eran sus cargos más graves.

—Por algo tenemos Crisol, para que entrenen y resuelvan sus problemas entre guardianes ahí —recordó Zavala, no logrando penetrar su mirada acusadora a los ojos del cazador —. Y te pediré de favor que dejes tu casco sobre la mesa. —Más que una petición, eso fue una orden.

El cazador no dudó en hacer lo que se le pedía. Retiró su casco con una grieta trazada en su visor, dejando ver el corto cabello de estilo militar y su rostro con una larga cicatriz surcando desde su mejilla hasta el puente de su nariz, sin mencionar la aún creciente barba que le daba un toque imponente. Aunque eso al final no importaba ya que Zavala logró penetrar en lo profundo de su ser para inflingir miedo.

—Espectro —llamó Zavala. En su rostro fue posible ver una expresión de decepción —, me sorprende bastante que tu guardián esté por un mal camino a pesar de que se te creó para guiarlo.

—Lo entiendo. No he sido lo que esperaban... —contestó Eros, llevando su ojo al suelo con pena.

Kelso vio como su compañero se sentía. Él no merecía eso después de todas las veces que entró en una discusión por su culpa.

—Con el debido respeto, Zavala. Eros ha sido una astilla en el culo en cuanto a mis acciones. No hay hora en la que él no me reprenda por todo lo que hago o incluso he hecho —reclamó, defendiendo al pequeño ser con el que había pasado cada aventura y estupidez —. Si van a decir algo sobre mi espectro, primero deberían ver con quién tiene que lidiar día a día.

De todos los que estaban para los sermones (según Kelso), sólo Ikora pareció verse incluso más molesta de lo que ya estaba. Parecía no agradarle la idea de que un guardián se le pusiera al tú por tú a un Vanguardia.

—Así que afirmas que tú eres el problema... —sentenció.

Kelso observó como todo el enojo de la Vanguardia de Hechiceros se había disipado apenas el artefacto en sus brazos vibró. Trás eso la mujer de tez oscura miró a Zavala, alarmada de alguna forma.

—Esta reunión se pospone -declaró el Insomne —. Hasta entonces, cazador, te quedarás en la Torre.

Antes de que Kelso diera la vuelta para irse, Cayde lo detuvo sujetando su hombro con firmeza.

—Después de todo esto, tenemos que hablar —dijo con seriedad.

A duras apenas el cazador asintió, colocándose su casco para luego intentar irse de ese lugar. Cayde le palmeó el hombro antes de también reunirse con sus compañeros.

Eros desapareció de la vista de todos justo después de haber tenido permiso para retirarse. Mientras tanto, las manos de Kelso temblaban y una extraña energía rodeaba todo su cuerpo pidiéndole a gritos que la liberara a como diera lugar. Y entonces pasó. Otro flashback de su vida pasada cruzó frente a sus ojos.

En ese extraviado recuerdo caminaba alerta en medio las descuidadas calles de algún lugar que por el momento desconocía, detrás de él le acompañaban otras personas; no todas ellas estaban armadas y listas para defenderse si llegase la ocasión, pero confiaban en que los fuertes sí. Una mujer de largo cabello trenzado y con un pequeño niño entre sus brazos, se acercó a Kelso para detener su andada debido a su pésimo estado.

—Kelso, no podemos seguir... —dijo en voz baja, estremecida por sus propias palabras —. Tendremos que quedarnos.

—Eso es un suicidio —replicó él, viendo como otras treinta personas se preguntaban por qué se detuvo la marcha.

—Muchos estamos cansados y... heridos —insistió, incluyéndose entre los mencionados por varias cortadas presentes en su cuerpo —. Sólo así llegarán hasta la Última ciudad...

Kelso se negó al principio, pero cuando esta mujer le entregó al niño en sus brazos, simplemente se congeló. No podía decir algo al respecto. Sólo veía como la pálida mujer por todas sus heridas sufridas en el último asalto de los Eliksni, avanzaba lejos de él para dirigirse a todas las personas que deseaban llegar a un lugar seguro.

Después de eso, su recuerdo se desvaneció debido a una simple exclamación de entusiasmo hecha por otro guardián.

—¡Eso es a lo que llamo una maravillosa jugada!

En medio de la confusión que apenas padecía el guardián, una voz que expresaba preocupación se hizo presente como otra persona dentro de su mente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eros, debido al reciente recuerdo que llegó sin aviso.

—¿L-Lo viste? —susurró él. Todo su ser se había congelado, igual que en el flashback.

—Todo lo he visto desde que empezaste a tenerlos.

Kelso tornó su atención al titán lleno de emoción por presenciar un enfrentamiento en el Crisol. Al principio, y debido a su reciente recuerdo, no lo logró reconocerlo. No obstante, después de que volviera a estar más consciente de su entorno sí que lo hizo. Con curiosidad se aproximó a Shaxx para presenciar también ese reñido enfrentamiento por el cual se emocionaba demasiado.

—Ah, Kelso. Tú otra vez —dijo el titán, realmente gustoso de verlo —. ¿Qué tal te fue con Zavala?

—Habría preferido estar matando uno que otro Lacayo en la Luna —respondió, viendo como una escuadra de tres guardianes destacaban en el modo de Eliminación.

Aquella escuadra estaba conformada de una cazadora, un hechicero y un titán. Cada uno siendo un complemento del otro. La cazadora en conjunto con el hechicero, eran el ataque más efectivo mientras que el titán defendía a uñas y dientes cierta posición para seguir teniendo el control sobre el equipo enemigo.

—¡Me aseguraré de que toda la Torre vea esto! —dijo Shaxx nuevamente, apagando su pantalla justo después de que el enfrentamiento acabó.

—Nada mal.

—¿Nada mal? —Shaxx se tornó a Kelso. —. No creo que alguien te haya dado dónde más te duele al superarte en el Crisol, ¿o sí?

Kelso negó con la cabeza, dando la vuelta para volver a la nave. Claro que no se encontraba celoso, de hecho había visto a mejores. Aunque ahora que más le daba vueltas, ciertos movimientos del hechicero y su compañera le parecían familiares pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin retornar a la Torre que no podía recordar con exactitud. Pronto invocó a su espectro sobre su mano para consultar la vigilancia de su nave, para su desgracia seguía activa y ahora en patrullas.

—Tenemos un gran problema: los prisioneros dentro de nuestra nave confinada y los cargos acumulados en nuestra contra —habló su espectro, mostrando su desánimo tras lo ocurrido. Se mantuvo en silencio pro un breve periodo de tiempo antes de sacar el tema. —. Deberíamos consultar a Eris de... ya sabes, eso.

El cazador siguió su curso sin encontrarse con la mujer que necesitaban. Aunque no le extrañaba, era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se marchara ya que la Torre no era un lugar para ella. No después de lo que pasó en la Luna. Posterior a eso solamente se limitó a salir a uno de todos los espacios abiertos que disponía la Torre. El viento entró entre las pequeñas aperturas de su armadura, así como la primera gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mano. Pronto Eros lo miró para sacarle una respuesta a las nuevas preguntas que habían surgido.

—Necesito pensar.

—Podría examinar toda la información de la que disponemos, tratar de recrear los fragmentos faltantes.

Kelso asintió a su espectro, caminando al hangar para su retorno al único y agradable espacio de todo ese lugar. Un guardián lo detuvo momentos antes de ingresar a la nave, pero como siempre, el cazador hizo caso omiso.

Eros se encargó de hacer su trabajo sin mencionar alguna cosa más que podría ser de importancia, ni siquiera hizo uso de la palabra para presentarle alguna queja al hombre que lo acompañaba. Este mismo se quedó inmóvil en su lugar como sí su ser hubiese viajado lejos y sólo haya dejado su cuerpo atrás.

Kelso se recostó sobre el asiento de piloto, tratando de relajarse para seguir ignorando todos sus problemas.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Lakshmi? —preguntó el titán detrás suyo.

—¿Qué arma quieres crear? —cuestionó el cazador.

—Eso no te incumbe —farfulló el otro.

—Bien, eres un prisionero en mi nave al lado de uno de los más despreciados seres que la humanidad pudo conocer —mencionó, trás eso soltó una carcajada —. Así que no estás en lugar para hablarme de esa manera.

Félix también se carcajeó.

—Pronto me liberaré.

—¿Pronto? —rió —. Es una lástima que hablas de un futuro muy lejano —replicó su carcelero, enfocando su atención en unos pequeños frascos de pintura a su alcance.

Este mismo no se demoró en tomarlas y hacer un poco de "arte" con sus manos sobre la cárcasa de su compañero, gracias a la inspiración del aburrimiento, y tomando como referencia sus ganas de dispararle a algo. Estaba seguro de que a Eros no le iba a agradar en lo absoluto cuando terminara de complementar la información que poseían, pero ¿qué más daba? Lo único que buscaba el guardián era matar el tiempo de alguna manera.

Cuando finalizó su obra, simplemente se acomodó sobre su asiento y se dedicó a dormir un poco.

En sus sueños luchaba y luchaba incansablemente contra aquellas criaturas de más de dos extremidades al lado de varios y ordinarios hombres y mujeres. En ese lugar dentro de su cabeza no poseía armadura alguna o la compañía de su espectro, sólo una vieja escopeta y no más de dos granadas. Podía ver como uno a uno sus compañeros perecían bajo las frías hojas de los Vándalos y los ardientes proyectiles de sus capitanes.

Estaba muerto, ese era un hecho que no podía evitar. Y como tal, se aseguró de que su final se cumpliera bajo sus condiciones y con más de esos bastardos yéndose con él.

Fue entonces cuando había tomado una decisión, una terrible.

Con todo su cuerpo gritando de dolor por las quemaduras y cortadas, arrojó las pocas granadas de que poseía a una desgastada parcela de uno de los dañados edificios. Al detonar provocó el derrumbe del mismo, cubriendo bajo su manto de polvo y escombros la mayor parte de los Caídos enemigos.

Cuando trató de escapar, fue atravesado por la espalda con una de las largas cuchillas de un capitán Caído que se negó a dejarlo ir.

Rápidamente y después de despertar de golpe de su sueño, se sujetó el pecho con el corazón latiendo sin parar. Eros se encontraba viéndolo fijamente como si hubiera algo malo con el guardián.

—Necesitas que ordene esos recuerdos —susurró.

Kelso tomó como juego esas palabras de su compañero que se comportaba con seriedad debido a los trazos de pintura efectuados en su cárcasa.

El espectro confundido por la reacción tan repentina de su guardián, buscó cualquier superficie que pudiera reflejar alguna imagen. Y claro, lo único cercano fue el visor de Kelso.

—¿En serio? ¡¿Una diana?! —dijo Eros lo más calmado que le era posible, viendo cómo lo que consideraba su rostro estaba cubierto por pintura blanca, roja y azul, formando así la tan mencionada diana.

El cazador encogió los hombros. «¿Por qué no?», pensó.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaba mi simple carcasa gris —dijo, pronto volviendo al tema principal que le era preocupante —. Ya en serio, tengo que ayudarte con esos recuerdos.

Kelso de inmediato se puso tensó, no quería que se los arrebataran. Aún necesitaba ver más de su vida pasada, de las personas que le fueron importantes en su momento.

—Bien dijo la Vanguardia que mi trabajo era guiarte.

—¡Al diablo con lo que dice la vanguardia! —exclamó Kelso.

—A-Al diablo también -repitió Eros un poco titubeante —. Nosotros estamos en nuestro camino, y estaré a tu lado siempre y cuando sirvamos al Viajero y su gente.

Kelso quedó un poco impresionado por la reacción. Finalmente Eros optaba por seguirlo sin duda alguna hasta el mismísimo infierno, y eso era algo que iba a agradecer en silencio.

—Por cierto... gracias. Ya sabes, por defenderme frente a ellos —agregó tímido.

Su compañero asintió. El espectro ya sabía lo difícil que era para Kelso expresarse aunque aparentara desinterés.

—Bueno... —el hombre ya se había relajado, también llegando a titubear como su espectro —. ¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste?

El espectro se quedó estático en su lugar por unos micro segundos.

—Además de la amenaza inminente, nada. Me es imposible reconstruirlo.

Kelso se volvió a recargar en su asiento. Seguían sin una pista, con muchas variables de futuro y poco tiempo para dar con la respuesta a todo.


	8. 8

_**Sistema Solar. La Última ciudad, Tierra. 00:15 AM (Hora terrestre).**_

En medio de la noche, Kelso fue levantado de su descanso gracias a una llamada entrante, y a juzgar por las otras diez llamadas perdidas, era urgente. Finalmente respondió algo adormilado por los días de pequeños descansos de una hora cada uno en sus viajes.

Cayde estaba al habla bastante ansioso.

—Hasta que despiertas, bella durmiente —dijo, cruzado de brazos —. ¿Recuerdas la misión que te encomendé? Necesito saber el resultado. Ikora y Zavala están un poco preocupados y quieren saber si esto es la desaparición total de nuestros desagradables y apestosos vecinos.

—Eso es un hecho, Cayde. Desaparecieron sin dejar nada atrás, sólo algo... —Kelso dudó en mencionarle de su prisionero. No quería que todo se le fuera de las manos.

—¿Y qué es ese algo? —volvió a preguntar el Exo, sonando serio y curioso.

—En la Antigua Rusia hay algo que nos puede dar el paradero de los Caídos —mintió. Las respuestas siempre estuvieron con él, sólo necesitaba una excusa para salir de la Torre. —. Pero como ya sabes estoy atrapado aquí.

—Yo me ocupo.

Trás eso, Cayde cortó la comunicación. No le había indicado al cazador que hacer, más que sólo esperar a que pudiera irse de la Torre.

—Eros, ve iniciando todo los sistemas de nuestra nave —indicó Kelso.

—Estoy en eso —replicó, apareciendo en su hombro casi al instante —. Kelso, tenemos a una persona fuera, y creo que sabe que nos queremos ir...

El guardián procedió a colocar su casco para revisar el radar integrado en el mismo. La persona fuera era identificada como un punto verde. Eso llegó a desconcertar a Kelso.

—Tengo que salir —dijo —. Prepara el teletransporte, por si acaso.

Eros hizo una especie de asentimiento, viendo cómo su guardián lo dejaba ahí.

"¿Quién podría ser?", esa pregunta resonaba tanto en su cabeza con una mitad de él deseando saberlo y otra todo lo contrario. Sin que se diera cuenta por estar distraído por sus pensamientos, llegó a estar a un metro de la guardiana que esperaba ahí.

—Me alegro de que Cayde haya dicho la verdad —mencionó esta misma.

Kelso creyó reconocer a tal guardiana frente a él gracias al distintivo casco que poseía, y gracias a su voz sí que lo hizo.

—¿Narah? —preguntó sin creer realmente lo que veía.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —indicó la mujer —. Subamos a la nave y vámonos de aquí en cuanto antes.

Narah se acercó a la nave en otra ocasión y golpeó la superficie para llamar la atención del espectro que se encontraba ocupándolo.

—Eros, teletransportanos dentro —ordenó.

—¿Narah? —el espectro también reaccionó igual de sorprendido por su presencia, cosa que hizo que la guardiana perdiera su paciencia e hiciera que su compañero se encargará de ingresarla en la nave.

Eros trajo de vuelta a su guardián a los pocos segundos en que la cazadora lo hizo.

La guardiana se encontraba en el asiento del piloto como sí fuese la propietaria del mismo. Aún así no obtuvo oposición alguna, sólo confusión de parte de los futuros prófugos.

—Cayde —llamó Narah a su vanguardia —, ya estoy con ellos.

—¡Bien! —respondió Cayde bastante complacido —. Sé que esto está fuera de lugar, a tu forma de ver, porque creo que es una buen causa. Pero bueno, suerte guardianes —le dijo a la guardiana antes de volver a cortar la comunicación.

—Espero y realmente valga la pena... —murmuró, apunto de encender los motores para avanzar fuera del hangar a una gran velocidad.

En su transcurso, se reencontraron con otras dos naves que aparentemente también estaban bajo el mando de Cayde. Fue entonces cuando Narah marcó a la Antigua Rusia como su destino, para después dejar el piloto automático.

—¿Desde cuando tu nave es algo chica? —preguntó.

Kelso también repitió lo último, desconcertado. Dio media vuelta y observó la pared que de la nada había aparecido, así ocultando a sus otros dos pasajeros.

—Fue la mejor idea que tuve —dijo Eros, dirigiendo su respuesta a ambos.

—¿Así que decidiste darle más potencia a los motores? Nada mal. Siempre estuvieron preparados para cualquier huida... —dijo lo último con algo de resentimiento.

—¿En serio eres tú? —preguntó Kelso.

—¿Quién más tendría que hacer tu trabajo? —contestó con hostilidad.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, ambos fueron teletransportados fuera de su transporte.

—Creímos que habías muerto, Kelso —murmuró Narah con enojo. Antes de que el hombre le diera una respuesta, ella se comunicó con los otros dos guardianes que les acompañaban. —. Aterrizaron cerca. Andando.

La guardiana fue la primera en solicitar el colibrí a su compañero. Avanzando sin decir más para que sí o sí Kelso la siguiera.

Algo dentro del cazador se sentía culpable y aceptaba tal hostilidad que Narah emanaba, pero quería arreglarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería hacer algo bien, y eso fue algo que Eros sabía muy bien.

—No puedes hacer mucho en estos momentos. Su espectro me ha dicho que desea dispararte —advirtió.

—¿Y cómo crees que reaccione si se entera de que no hay tal cosa, aquí en la Antigua Rusia, que de con los Caídos?

—No muy bien —Eros le dijo lo que ya sabía desde antes de hacer la pregunta —. ¿Algún plan?

—No te va a gustar —respondió, girando el volante de su colibrí para tomar otro rumbo y perderse de la vista de la guardiana.

En cuanto lo hizo y avanzó unos cinco metros, un disparo preciso hizo que el colibrí explotara y empujara al conductor lejos.

El cazador quedó aturdido un par de segundos antes de darse la vuelta en suelo y quedar frente a frente con el cañón de mano que apuntaba Narah a su rostro.

—Te buscamos dos años, y a pesar de que pasado ese tiempo Warlock haya desistido, yo no —habló Narah, escuchándose entre la melancolía y la ira —. Yo te esperé los siguientes ocho años. ¡Ocho malditos años para después darme cuenta que durante todo este tiempo estuviste huyendo!

El casco que emanaba un humo púrpura comenzó a ser más intenso, indicando como Narah se sentía a través. Después lacazadora cargó el siguiente disparó que sin duda alguna efectuaría en Kelso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Lo lamento —dijo Kelso con tanta verdad en sus palabras.

—¿Eso es lo único que me dirás? ¿Lo lamento? —la mano antes firme de Narah comenzó a temblar de coraje, haciendo que esta misma se alejara de Kelso con ganas de gritar todo lo que eso la hacía sentir.

Kelso se levantó apenas olvidando el dolor causado por la caída y se retiró su casco para hablarle a Narah y demostrarle que realmente no mentía en su disculpa.

—Escúchame por un momento, por favor —pidió, avanzando de poco en poco —. Tuve que hacerlo. Y créeme, he cometido muchos errores después de ese día.

Narah lo interrumpió, también desapareciendo su casco de su cabeza para así revelar sus bellas facciones y relumbrantes ojos ámbar.

—Nunca me habría enfadado si al menos me habrías hecho saber que no habías muerto, ¡pero no fue así! —los ojos brillantes de ella comenzaron a brotar lágrimas —. ¡Me hiciste creer que fue mi culpa! Y yo lo creí todo este tiempo...

El cazador avanzó hasta ella negando sucesivamente. Eso no había sido su culpa, si era eso lo que la atormentaba. Y cuando menos lo esperó, un fuerte puñetazo fue propiciado a su cara con tanta dureza que lo hizo estremecerse de tal dolor.

—Antes no tuve la fuerza para aceptarlo, ahora sí —dedicó la Insomne, limpiando las lágrimas de su azulado rostro.

—Pero Narah... —Eros hizo su aparición para pronto ser apartado de su camino.

—A un lado espectro, esto es entre él y yo —la Insomne se arrodilló frente a Kelso, apareciendo su casco para ocultar su rostro —. Ahora, iremos por la información que Cayde tanto busca y después olvidaré que si quiera existes.

Kelso se incorporó lentamente.

—Lo lamento —repitió una vez más, haciendo que Narah volviera a estar tensa —, pero no existe tal información. No aquí.

Narah pareció enfurecerse más, con ganas de matarlo uno y otra vez en su mismo lugar, pero al parecer alguien se le adelantó. Kelso sostenía una vez más su Arma dorada, atentando con la vida de un guardián nuevamente.

—¿Ahora atacas a los tuyos? —inquirió, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

El casco de Kelso también ocultó su rostro.

—Atacaré a quien se interponga en mi camino —declaró, disparando una sola vez.

El disparo, en vez de pulverizarla como cualquier otro disparo de Arma dorada, sólo la hizo caer por la fuerza cinética que apenas su armadura pudo contener. Posterior a eso Kelso se fue de ahí, enfundando su cañón de mano aún flameante gracias a la ilusión holográfica que Eros había creado.

—Eros —llamó el cazador.

—¿Sí, guardián?

Kelso trató de decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo. A muchas personas les debía una disculpa, pero a Eros... Él merecía más que un par de palabras.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, Kelso —dijo el espectro —. Procuremos irnos sin ocasionar más problemas.

El espectro de la cazadora apareció sobre su guardiana, buscando averiguar qué era lo que realmente pasaba. Entendía el enojo de Narah, pero también se había dejado llevar por este mismo. Aún así no podía justificar la acción del otro cazador, simplemente había sido inaceptable.

—Sean concisos —reclamó el espectro blanco con pequeños pinchos por toda su carcasa.

Eros miró a su guardián. La decisión de darle una buena razón por lo sucedido dependía de él. Pronto este asintió, pero se limitó a decir una sola palabra. Cosa que ahora recaía en Eros. El espectro encaminó hasta el otro para intercambiar información. Una vez hecho ambos desaparecieron al ser teletransportado a su nave.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Eros cuando finalmente se encontraban fuera de peligro.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza. Había visto todo el dolor que Narah estuvo guardando durante todo ese tiempo. Fue horrible para él saber qué era culpable de dicha cosa. En un pasado creyó que podía lidiar con tal culpa, pero ahora sabía que no. No podía hacerlo, y todavía no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

—A cualquier costó debemos terminar con nuestra búsqueda —dijo Kelso con determinación.

—Sabes cómo terminan los guardianes renegados, ¿verdad? —inquirió su espectro, mostrando cierta preocupación en su forma de hablar.

Kelso suspiró. Lo sabía perfectamente. Si él fuera un Exo la cosa cambiaría, pero como no lo es seguramente lo que pasaría sería que ambos fuesen eliminados.

—Mientras llévanos a la órbita de Marte —ordenó el cazador.

Eros desapareció y puso rumbo al planeta solicitado. Si no se equivocaba, sólo les tomaría un par de horas llegar hasta la órbita.

Kelso conectó una transmisión con su Vanguardia. Cayde sí podría entender sus acciones.

—¿Ya está? —cuestionó Cayde, impresionado de la rapidez con la que se habían comunicado con él.

—No, hubo un problema —respondió Narah también uniéndose —. Y con problema me refiero a Kelso.

—¿No eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener una bala? —replicó el cazador en un tono burlón.

El rostro de Cayde se tornó más serio de lo normal.

—Si ustedes no se van a tomar esto en serio, entonces yo lo haré... y no les gustará —habló severo la vanguardia —. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Me he separado de esa escuadra. Conseguiré lo que tanto buscan por mi cuenta —indicó Kelso sin antes dejar que Cayde dijera algo al respecto —. Estaré fuera de línea. No me busquen. Yo me comunicaré cuando sea necesario.

Posterior a eso destruyó toda cosa con lo que pudiera ser rastreado. Cada vez iba más y más lejos, cosa que le preocupaba un poco pero no tenía tiempo para meditar sobre ello.

Pronto enfocó su atención en el Caído que se esforzaba por liberarse cada vez que podía. Un rápido flashback cruzó frente a sus ojos; un caído sujetaba entre sus brazos al pequeño niño que cuyo nombre correspondía al nombre Alexei que tanto en uno de sus recuerdos mencionaba. Pero no lo hacía con mala intención, al contrario, parecía admirarlo.

—Kelso —interrumpió Eros.

El cazador asintió, volviendo a la actualidad. Le tomó un par de segundos repasar en su cabeza qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que ese flashback lo interrumpiera.

—Tú, el apestoso —llamó Kelso —. Vas a llevarme hasta la Casa del invierno.

Bajo sus pies fue posible sentir como la nave se puso en movimiento directo al planeta que orbitaban.

—Samaritano de Venus, tú me ayudarás con mis búsqueda —El cazador señaló al Insomne que también se encontraba bajo custodia en la nave.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —aludió Félix.

—Porque...

—Tenemos lo que buscas —agregó Eros, mostrándose ante todos ellos y a la vez apareciendo sobre el arado cuerpo del titán un Fusil de pulsos con un diseño extraordinario —. Sí nos ayudas te dejaremos ir. No habrá oposición ni nada parecido. Te doy mi palabra.

Félix miró fijamente al espectro. En realidad sentía que podía confiar en el espectro, y lo sabía por lo poco que había interactuado por este mismo pero más que suficiente para determinar que era un ser sincero.

—Con la condición de que yo vuelva a Venus con todas mis cosas —habló Félix.

—Hecho —dictó el espectro, después liberando al Insomne.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste del arma? —cuestionó Kelso cruzándose de brazos, inconforme de la acción del propio espectro.

Sin antes recibir una respuesta, todos los pasajeros fueron teletransportados a la superficie rojiza de Marte. Eros también reapareció junto a ellos.

—Bien, aquí están los detalles: los he traído lo más cercano a las ubicaciones conocidas de los Caídos. Otro punto es que sólo Kelso puede ser curado y revivido si llega el caso, así que cuidado —informó el espectro —. Tomen sus colibrís y buena suerte.

En cuanto Eros terminó de hablar, el bien cuidado vehículo de Kelso y el otro colibrí, el cual era todo lo contrario al de Kelso, aparecieron a un lado de los dueños.

—¿En serio puedes andar en esa cosa? —preguntó Kelso, pensando que apenas y esa "cosa" podría arrancar.

—Por algo no estoy muerto —replicó Félix, subiendo a su único transporte.

—Bueno, espero que no tengas problemas con el peso —agregó el cazador empleando una fuerza casi sobrenatural al subir al Caído detrás de él.

Ambos se movilizaron a la máxima velocidad que sus vehículos podían llevarlos, evadiendo a su vez uno que otro proyectil propiciado por los Cabal que se volvían hostiles con sólo verlos.

—Esperemos y la Esquife siga por aquí —dijo Eros.

Los dos guardianes llegaron hasta un punto donde debían de dejar sus colibrís atrás para poder ingresar con cuidado dentro de túneles hechos por los mismos Caídos.

—Ahora es cuando tú, apestoso, nos dices por dónde ir para llegar a los tuyos —indicó Kelso, nuevamente posando sus ojos sobre el ser de cuatro brazos.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —cuestionó hablando con cierta dificultad al ser una lengua tan extraña con la que no creció.

Apunto de que el cazador lo amenazara ambos fueron impactados por dos tiros, uno seguido del otro, hechos por algún francotirador.

—¡Guardián, levántate! —ordenó Félix, disparando a múltiples objetivos que descendían desde varios riscos sólo para tenderles una trampa.

Eros fue curando de poco en poco el aridente disparo que había tenido lugar en el cuello de su guardián. Mientras tanto el titán les hacía frente a como podía, pero debido a que él no tenía otra oportunidad de resucitar, tuvo que tomar una larga placa de su colibrí para utilizarlo como escudo.

Kelso se alzó, después desenfundando su cañón de mano para rodearlo de las ardientes llamas solares. Disparó cuidadosamente a sólo tres objetivos para crear una reacción explosiva en cadena una vez que el caos se desatase. Una vez toda esa energía super se disipó, corrió hacia el Caído que venía con ellos para llevarlo a la cobertura más cercana.

—Eros, revísalo. No podemos perderlo —ordenó el cazador, pronto disparando fuera de la cobertura en un vano intento por hacer que retrocedieran.

El espectro se movió lo más veloz posible. Sabía que aquella emboscada hecha por los Caídos de Marte no acabaría hasta que todos estuviesen muertos. Con su único y luminoso ojo desapareció aquello que mantenía al ser como su rehén y analizó para dar con la herida inflingida. El Caído agonizaba debido a un disparo realizado poco más arriba de su torso, y por eso mismo el pequeño asistente podía asegurar que su final era inevitable. Y así iba a ser hasta que vio algo peculiar en él.

Los dos guardianes prosiguieron con su lucha, cuidando el uno del otro sabiendo que si uno caía el otro lo haría después. Así que no se trataba mucho de compañerismo si no más bien de pura sobrevivencia.

Un capitán Caído se abrió paso por medio de la teletransportación hasta estos dos, donde el primero que moriría bajo una de sus cuchillas sería Félix. Eso hasta que el cazador se colocó en su camino, también empujando al titán en un intento por salvar su vida. Kelso al ser atravesado y ser asesinado de la misma manera a como lo hizo en su vida pasada, ocasionó que un desgarrador grito emergiera desde lo más profundo de su ser para después mostrarle rápidas imágenes de quién parecía ser su esposa cargando a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos, ambos sonriendole. Eso le hizo recordar que ellos dos eran su motivo de lucha, o lo fueron alguna vez.

—¡Kelso! —gritó Eros apenas divisando lo ocurrido.

El capitán dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida del cazador con mucho gusto. Posterior a eso se enfocó en el espectro e hizo un gesto que llegó a aterrar al diminuto ser al pasar una de sus cuchillas lentamente por su cuello, indicando así que en poco tiempo compartiría el mismo destino que su guardián. Cuando menos lo esperó, fue sujetado por el otro caído a su espalda y lo exhibió como un trofeo u ofrenda.

Ambos caídos empezaron a dialogar en su lengua natal, por supuesto que el capitán no parecía para nada amable. En un punto el líder de esa emboscada llamó a un vándalo con un rifle de pulsos que al instante apuntó al espectro y su captor. Por su postura y poca musculatura como los demás, era fácil asumir que se trataba de una hembra de su especie. El capitán gritó la orden de disparar, pero nada de eso sucedió. Simplemente la Vándalo se quedó quieta a sabiendas de que estaba por asesinar a uno de los suyos.

—Ah... Tal vez no sea buen momento para hablar, pero que te quieran asesinar también no favorece a ninguno —mencionó Eros.

El Caído que lo sujetaba apretó un poco más para que no se le ocurriera opinar algo más adelante.

El capitán se enfureció aún más, tomando la decisión de acabar con todo eso por su propia cuenta. Fue entonces que se acercó al Vándalo con nada más que la malisiosa intención de atacarlo. Este mismo logró evadirlo, lanzando a su vez al espectro en dirección a su guardián.

—¡Sucia escoria! —exclamó el capitán.

Antes de algún otro movimiento, una cegadora luz tomó lugar al momento en el que Kelso había sido resucitado, esa vez listo para acabar con todo a su paso.

Aguijones, escorias e incluso sirvientes hacían todo lo posible por devolver a ese humano a la muerte. Y como tal, estaban por lograrlo hasta la inoportuna aparición de un tercer guardián con una barracuda robada de algún lugar cercano, causando a su paso caos y destrucción. Félix aprovechó el momento y desenfundó una corta pistola para luego disparar con todo contra el capitán. El Caído, al ver los distintos puntos de ataque que ahora recibían, prefirió batirse en retirada con todos los subordinados que aún quedaban con vida.

La hechicera apuntó los cañones de la barracuda al único Caído que no se había retirado.

—¡Espera, espera! —el espectro se interpuso.

La hechicera utilizó fugacidad para pronto verse a un costado derecho del espectro, dubitativa por la acción del mismo.


	9. 9

—¿Por qué es tan importante, Diana? —cuestionó, luego se sujetó de la cintura observando la llamativa pintura sobre la cárcasa del espectro —. ¿Te puedo llamar Diana?

—Ah, no. No puedes —respondió el espectro en corto, disgustado por como se quería dirigir a él.

—Muy bien, te diré Diana —concluyó la hechicera, viendo como el titán que acompañaba a quienes acababa de rescatar se vendaba la parte superior de su hombro derecho debido a un impacto de los ardientes proyectiles propiciados por los Caídos —. ¿Y tu espectro? —inquirió curiosa.

Pronto el inorgánico compañero de la hechicera hizo su aparición sólo para mencionarle algo que todos ahí ya sabían: el espectro del titán estaba muerto.

—¿Cómo es que has sobrevivido? —volvió a cuestionar en voz baja.

Detrás suyo se escuchó cómo una bala era cargada en la recámara de algún cañón de mano.

—Lo último que necesito es una hechicera entrometida —murmuró Kelso.

La mencionada se giró a él.

—¿Nunca te han dicho "no muerdas la mano que te da de comer"? —replicó.

Kelso, con la otra mano libre, comenzó a imitar de una manera estúpida e inmadura lo último dicho por la hechicera.

—Me importa un carajo, ¿si? —contestó.

La Exo simplemente encogió los hombros, mostrando que no le importaba si la asesinaba ahí mismo o no.

—¿Saben? Me parecen un grupo interesante, empezando por Diana, el cual presenta mucho interés en un Caído. —La hechicera había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro. —. Seguido de un titán sin Luz... Y claro, al final está el cazador ambicioso cuya voluntad parece ser irrompible.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó el cazador.

—¿Yo? —preguntó como si no supiera a quien se dirigía Kelso —. No les mentiré: no los encontré de pura casualidad. En realidad fui enviada por Ikora para observarlos y darle informes a la Vanguardia.

Un disparo fue efectuado por Kelso, más la hechicera lo evadió utilizando una vez más fugacidad.

—No se preocupen —dijo desde lo alto de un risco —. Si quisiera todos ustedes estarían de camino a la Torre, pero esas no son mis intenciones. —Nuevamente utilizó tal habilidad de teletransporte para quedar a un lado del Titán y observar aquel brazo Vex. —. Y lo que busco, más que nada, es conocimiento.

La hechicera caminó de vuelta a Kelso, desapareciendo en el acto su oscuro casco y revelando así sus metálicas facciones. Posterior a eso observó al ser de cuatro brazos que se había mantenido quieto en su mismo lugar. El Caído gruñó apenas los dos entraron en contacto visual.

—Si quieren podemos intercambiar información, así los dos estamos al tanto de todo. ¿Qué te parece? —indicó la Exo ahora mirando al cazador, quién claramente parecía ser el que lideraba el grupo.

Eros se acercó hasta Kelso para después decirle en un susurro que el espectro de la hechicera ya había transferido cierta información a su base de datos. Pronto el cazador enfundó su arma y asintió en señal de aceptación.

—Excelente. Sabía que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo —habló ahora menos severa —. Se pueden dirigir a mí como Vrakliks —se inclinó para efectuar por completo un saludo.

El Caído avanzó hasta ella, hasta que fue interrumpido por el cazador que en un tronar de dedos hizo que el espectro lo aprisionara una vez más con los gruesos cables ahora un poco más desgastados. Vrakliks se apresuró a levantarlo con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

—Lo tratan como un animal —se quejó, después exigiendo con la mirada que fuese liberado.

—Ah... ¿Y acaso no lo es? —preguntó Kelso de vuelta.

Vrakliks negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a un lugar seguro para hablar sobre eso?

La Exo invocó su colibrí y se llevó al Caído consigo para que los otros dos guardianes la siguieran. Y así fue hasta que ingresó por una oscura cueva.

Eros apareció sobre el hombro de su guardián para iluminar su camino mientras que Félix le seguía detrás. Conforme se fueron internando en ese oscuro lugar, poco a poco se encontraban con fuentes de energía y cables dispersos por los suelos. Daba la impresión de que ese lugar era en el que la hechicera podía trabajar sin ningún problema o intervención de alguno de los enemigos declarados del Viajero. Muy parecido al alojamiento del Buen samaritano de Venus.

—¿Qué sabes del nuevo Kell? —preguntó la hechicera en la lejanía.

—Sólo que asesinó al mío y así asumió el control —respondió otro con una voz ronca y algo aterradora.

Cuando Kelso y Félix finalmente llegaron pudieron ver cómo Vrakliks atendía al Vándalo como un conocido, previamente liberándolo y ahora dándole Éter.

Un espectro con una carcasa muy parecida a un Sirviente se acercó hasta los dos guardianes que recién llegaban para examinarlos y tener un registro de los mismos.

—Oye, Li —dijo después, hablándole a su compañera.

La mencionada se giró a su espectro.

—Muy bien, les pediré no tocar nada —indicó a sus visitantes —. Todo está meticulosamente ordenado y es muy importante que se mantenga así.

Félix observó hojas con símbolos semejantes a la de los Caídos y uno que otro dibujo sobre una mujer joven y un Eliksni, todos estos pegados en la rocosa pared.

—Son sus memorias... —dijo en voz alta apenas llegó a tal conclusión.

La Exo de inmediato alzó su vista al titán en cuanto escuchó su comentario, atenta a cualquier otra cosa.

—Por eso tiene gran valor para mí. Tengo que recordarlo todo de una forma u otra —confirmó Vrakliks.

—Pero hasta la pared pronto quedará corta —agregó el titán.

La hechicera asintió. Todas sus memorias resultaban ser difíciles de mantener en su cabeza y era por sólo porque, como Exo de primeras generaciones, su capacidad de almacenamiento para todos sus recuerdos estaba reducida y una vez que llegaba a su límite se tendría que someter a un reinicio. En pocas palabras sería como volver a nacer.

Kelso iba a sacar el tema si te la información recibida hasta que Eros se le adelantó:

—Ese Kell de Kells que tus informes mencionan, ¿es... cómo Sköllas?

Vrakliks no respondió nada. En realidad no lo sabía con certeza.

—Si lo fuera lo habría detenido yo misma, pero no sé quién es y qué intenciones tiene —indicó, mirando después al Caído —. No quiero simplemente interrumpir la unificación de las Casas.

—¿De qué lado estás? —cuestionó Félix.

El titán ya sospechaba aquella fascinación por los Eliksni de parte de la guardiana. Y como todo, a cierto punto podría resultar peligroso.

—Es como si yo preguntara si eres más Vex que hombre —respondió Vrakliks a la defensiva.

Pero claro que ella también había notado la extraña apariencia del titán, era imposible de no observar. Sobre todo por lo sorprendente que es ver casi dos razas fusionadas.

—Entonces esa es la amenaza que nos trató de advertir aquel espectro —concluyó Kelso retomando el tema.

El caído avanzó lentamente hacia un dibujo detallado sobre el Viajero.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para tí o la Gran máquina? —inquirió, pronto tornándose hacia los otros dos guardianes presentes ahí.

Félix quedó sin habla al momento de escuchar al Caído hablar nuevamente. Parecía que no se le podía complicar comunicarse con quiénes son sus enemigos desde que tiene uso de la razón.

—¡Bien! Parece que al fin tenemos lo que buscamos —mencionó Eros tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de confrontamiento.

El espectro confiaba en que Zavala podría enviar a más de una escuadra a detener tal amenaza. O ellos podían tomar tal responsabilidad y que nunca se supiera del enemigo y su participación.

—No es así —alegó el Caído —. Ustedes no tienen nada en realidad.

Kelso trató de avanzar hasta el Eliksni lo más que pudo, pero para su mala suerte la hechicera estaba en su camino.

—¿Cómo que no? —casi gritó.

—¡Planeaba descifrarlo, escorias! —El Caído también se puso histérico. —. La espectro se iba a encargar de eso, hasta que me capturaron.

Eros se acercó a él completamente preocupado.

—Espera, ¿qué espectro? ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

El Eliksni lo observó también.

—Creí que por la forma de hablar y actuar del humano se trataba de uno de esos descarados renegados.

Kelso dio la vuelta negando sucesivamente con la cabeza. Todo su camino se basaba en cruzar de un obstáculo a otro sin llegar a obtener algo de lo que busca desesperadamente.

—¡Maldita sea! —Kelso finalmente explotó, seguido de volver a dar la vuelta para encarar con rabia y frustración al ser de cuatro brazos. —. ¿Crees que es fácil lidiar con tus monstruo-amigos, mismos de los cuales nos arrinconaron hasta la sombra del Viajero?

—Te quejas de un privilegio que tienes. ¡Es absurdo! —El Caído contestó con casi toda la misma rabia.

—¡Basta! —Vrakliks clamó con toda la autoridad que tenía en ese lugar. —. Aún tenemos tiempo para llegar hasta la espectro. ¿Dónde está? —inquirió girándose a su invitado de honor.

El Caído contestó en su dialecto, refiriéndose a la Tierra como el lugar a donde tenían que dirigirse. Nomás la Exo señaló que hacer y cada uno lo acató; Kelso no fue la excepción a pesar de haberse negado a que su prisionero ahora viajara con la hechicera. Pronto los dos guardianes tomaron sus lugares. Eros se acercó al titán e hizo que nuevamente estuviese atado, pero sólo de las manos. Al Insomne no le quedó más que sentarse y esperar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó viendo al espectro y su guardián.

—No lo tomes a mal. Sólo es por si acaso —replicó Kelso conduciendo cerca de la nave de la hechicera.

Ambas naves se internaron al agujero de gusano por sólo trece minutos, eso gracias a la distancia entre la Tierra y Marte. Si se encontrasen en Mercurio el tiempo estimado derivaba entre treinta minutos o una hora. Una vez Kelso entró en la atmósfera de su querido planeta hogar, un viejo transmisor comenzó a titilar.

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó el cazador completamente sorprendido.

Eros accedió al transmisor para entender la sorpresa de su guardián. Una vez hecho la imágen en vivo de Cayde-6 fue proyectada a un costado de los controles del transporte, así como su voz fue escuchada por toda la nave:

—¡Ajá! Yo te enseñé eso —clamó orgulloso —. Y lo hice bien.

Kelso hizo un pesado suspiro, pronto mirando directamente a su espectro como reprimenda por curiosear. Claro que había utilizado una técnica de su mentor para no quedar tan completamente desconectados.

—Que bien que te encuentro. Sabes, no me dejaste decirte nada más antes de que te fueras como todo un "lobo solitario" y eso... —Cayde hizo una pausa en cuanto vio que a espaldas del cazador se encontraba otro guardián atado. —. ¿Eso es a lo que se refería ese hechicero?

—¡Sí! —respondió Félix de inmediato.

—¡No! —negó el espectro nervioso.

—No, no. No es nada —tambíen se negó Kelso, e igual que su espectro prefirió fingir locura.

Cayde los miró severamente un par de segundos hasta que su importancia se disipó al encoger los hombros seguido de un meh, una señal de que el cazador podía hacer lo necesario para cumplir cualquier misión fuera de su vigilancia.

—Ikora dice que me tome las cosas más en serio, y a decir verdad, eso no va conmigo. Aún así, esta será la excepción —carraspeó deseando poder escucharse como Ikora y su puesto lo exigía —. Quiero un informe completo sobre los Caídos. Es para hoy, cazador.

Kelso hizo un flojo asentimiento antes de que la Vanguardia de cazadores se desconectara.

—¿Qué podía esperar de Cayde? —siseó el titán de allá atrás.

—Nada —replicó Kelso.

Eros se mantuvo revoloteando por toda la nave ordenando la información que pedía Cayde. Claro que era algo que debía de hacer Kelso, pero prefirió tomar la iniciativa para evitarse problemas más adelante. Una vez que terminó, enviando más mentiras que hechos verdaderos, se movió hacia el otro pasajero que seguramente padecía de insomnio. O al menos eso era lo que el espectro suponía porque no había visto al titán dormir en más de veinticuatro horas.

—¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

El titán apenas alzó la mirada, como si su estadía en la nave sólo fuese como un ser invisible.

—Estoy bien.

Eros examinó por completo al titán, tratando de destacar detalles que pudieron ser pasados por alto la primera vez que lo hizo. Después prefirió tomar la iniciativa nuevamente para acabar con otro asunto.

—Kelso me ha dicho que te dejaríamos ir si cooperas con algo de información —mencionó el espectro.

—¿Acaso le crees? —indagó.

—No.

Eros ya no sabía en qué creerle a su guardián y en qué no. En los últimos años había cambiado tanto su forma de ser desde que tuvo contacto con la Oscuridad y corrupción de la Luna. Era como si quisiera salvar a todos de las cosas horribles que vio ahí abajo, como una peligrosa obsesión que sólo podía ser saciada si era capaz de dar información a los habitantes de la Torre. Tanto buenas buenas como malas.

—Pero puedes confiar en mi —Eros desapareció aquello que mantenía al titán atado.

Félix movió las muñecas como si no lo hubiese hecho en siglos.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Empecemos por tu brazo. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así?

—Ya lo había dicho —contestó Félix. Al ver que al espectro no le importaba eso, se ocupó de dar más detalles. —. Escapé de la Cámara de cristal con un viejo fusil de pulsos en una mano, y mi espectro en otra, atravesando un portal que me transportó a otro planeta... —hizo una breve pausa recordando el nombre del lugar al que había llegado a parar —. Ío. Otro planeta ocupado por los Vex.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No he terminado, lucecita —alegó el titán acordándose en su lugar —. En Ío llegué a parar en una estructura al que todos llaman como el Piramidión. Todo allí era hostil por lo que, sin la guía de mi espectro, bebí savia Vex creyendo que así pasaría inadvertido ante aquellas máquinas. Ese fue el primer error. Seguí mi rumbo sin saber que, conforme más avanzaba ese lugar, más me condenaba.

Eros siguió atento en todo momento, guardando a la par la historia e información que el titán contaba.

—En el corazón del Piramidión se encontraba una Mente muy poderosa. Me capturó y me torturó con extrañas voces y murmullos que nunca se callaban —la voz del titán se escuchaba con el mismo pavor que describía —. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve allí, pero sí que posteriormente a eso, Xän me salvó... Uso la poca luz que me quedaba para ayudarme a escapar del Piramidión. Después de eso, no volvió a despertar y mi brazo comenzó a presentar esa transformación. Durante muchos años de crear la forma de salir del planeta, finalmente escapé. Luego visité una vez más Venus, y desde ahí supongo que tienes notas.

—¿Por qué la Desconocida parece buscarte?

—Porque ella me guió hasta el Jardín negro, y después hasta Atheon. Ahora me convierto en lo que más odia —susurró comparando sus dos brazos frente a él —. No me sorprendería que me buscara ahora que sé que formo parte de una especie de ecuación Vex.

El espectro aún con la pintura mal aplicada en su carcasa, observó como el rostro del titán parecía volverse cada vez más sombría. Seguro se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que pronto se convertiría.

—Gracias —dijo un poco tímido.

Ponto proyectó una luz sobre las manos del titán, usando tal punto como el receptor de un teletransporte. El espectro esmeralda quedó en manos de su compañero. Mismo del cual lo sujetó con cuidado, viéndolo con cierta nostalgia.

—Yo no podría, ni querría separarme de Kelso por más fastidioso que sea, y estoy seguro que él tampoco lo haría.

Félix sonrió con levedad. Un gesto bastante desinteresado para un espectro que ante todo, siempre vería primero a su guardián.

—Gracias, lucecita.


	10. 10

Kelso acariciaba el bello rostro azul de Narah, admirando todas sus facciones como un loco enamorado. La noche anterior habían tenido más que una aventura en el cosmódromo, una que terminó en la nave del cazador para quedar a merced de las estrellas a su alrededor. La insomne abrió sus hermosos ojos ambar para después sonreír un poco sonrojada.

—Warlock estará molesto con nosotros —dijo ella tomando la manta que los cubría a ambos para tapar sus mejillas rosadas.

—Tal vez sí, o tal vez no—repuso Kelso sonriendo ante la combinación de colores en el rostro de la insomne.

La cazadora se ruborizó aún más al verlo sonreír, seguido de dedicarle un breve beso.

—No te vayas otra vez, Kelso.

Kelso acarició su rostro sin cambiar mucho aquella sonrisa.

—Si... algo pasa, prometo volver.

De pronto el cazador abrió los ojos, creyendo seguir sintiendo el tacto de Narah. Lo que tuvo no había sido una pesadilla, pero sí que eso lo había llenado de culpabilidad. Durante ocho años le mintió a la persona que más amaba hasta el momento, la hizo cargar con la culpa durante tanto tiempo, y al encontrarse no tuvo nada bueno que decir en su defensa.

—¿Otro mal sueño? — preguntó Eros.

Kelso negó con la cabeza. Para nada.

—Te dije que me despertaras en cuanto llegáramos a la Tierra —indicó tratando de evadir otro tema de conversación.

—Tu también no cumpliste con una simple indicación de Cayde —replicó el espectro para cerrarle la boca a su guardián en cuanto a eso —. Y sobre Narah, estoy seguro de que se resolverá.

—O me matará antes, quien sabe.

Eros estuvo a punto de añadir algo más hasta que la robotizada voz de Vraliks interrumpieron su acción:

—Estamos descendiendo, espero y nos sigan el paso.

El cazador se colocó su casco para ya tomar el control de la nave y adquirir estadísticas de la velocidad y tiempo de vuelo estimado.

—Si me hubieses dado la ubicación antes los estaría esperando por allá.

La hechicera rió.

—Ya quisiera verlo —se burló.

Kelso apreció cómo se acercaban a la ZME, realmente extrañado de que un espectro anduviera por ahí en un lugar habitado en su mayoría por horripilantes bichos y caídos. Luego quedó aún más impresionado cuando se acercaron más de lo normal a los fragmentos del Viajero, unos de los que se decía que, no sólo que estaban corruptos, si no que también propagaban esa misma energía por toda la zona.

—Eros, ¿recuerdas que me advertiste de acercarme a este lugar? —su espectro lo miró —. Quiero recalcar que no fue mi idea.

El espectro hizo una especie de negación moviendo su carcasa con levedad de un lado a otro. No sólo había sido por la Vanguardia que no quería que fuera, si no también por el mismísimo Orador. No tenía bien en claro que se suponía que iban a encontrar, pero podía asegurar que estar tan cerca de un fragmento del Viajero le hacía sentir una especie de... atracción.

En cuestión de minutos Eros llevó a sus pasajeros a tierra firme. Poco más adelante se encontraba la Exo y el caído, ambos mirando las anormales rocas flotantes de su alrededor. La guardiana se encaminó hasta aquellas rocas levitantes para hacer la osada acción de entrar en contacto con una de ellas. La roca simplemente giró en su mismo lugar sin siquiera ascender o descender un poco.

—El fragmento debe causar estas anomalías —concluyó.

—Gracias, no lo había adivinado antes —comentó el cazador girando en su mismo lugar para echar un vistazo a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

El caído avanzó unos pasos adelante para llamar la atención de los que le seguían.

—No está lejos.

Posterior a eso el mismo ser de cuatro brazos siguió con su curso. Los guardianes le siguieron detrás, aún admirando los alrededores. Pasearon cerca de estructuras perdidas en la Edad de oro, así como en un punto llegaron a saltar de una saliente a otra hasta finalmente llegar a lo que parecía ser una vieja residencia medio destruida. Su guía, al llegar a la entrada, hizo lo posible por abrirla con toda la fuerza que podía disponer de sus cuatro extremidades.

—Será mejor que intentemos entre tu y yo, cazador —indicó la hechicera.

Cuando estos dos se pusieron de acuerdo, Félix se les adelantó terminando lo que ellos siquiera habían iniciado. Con una fuerza inhumana y extrañamente concedida a alguien sin Luz, empujó la puerta arrancádola de su lugar con brusquedad. Una vez que terminó su demostración de fuerza procedió a ocultar ambos brazos entre su capa.

—Interesante. Tengo que hablar de muchas cosas contigo —mencionó Vraliks pasando a un lado del titán.

El insomne mantuvo su expresión seria ante su comentario, y después optar por esperar en la puerta por si acaso.

Nuevamente el caído tomó la delantera, buscando con una angustia a la espectro que había mencionado tiempo atrás. Incluso llegó a gritar en su dialecto esperando una respuesta.

Y entonces la recibió.

Un espectro de carcasa descuidada y medio destruida, apareció frente a él con una clara expresión de felicidad siendo reflejada en su único ojo. Ambos hablaron en la lengua aún desconocida de los Eliksni hasta que la espectro se percató de la presencia de otros, después ocultándose detrás del Vándalo.

—Quieren saber si tienes la información que te envié —habló su compañero.

—¿Cómo no sé si después decidan hacer algo... horrible? —susurró de vuelta.

El caído bajó la vista por unos momentos.

—Tarde o temprano me tocará, espectro.

—¡No digas eso! —alegó la espectro saliendo un poco exaltada de su escondite.

Kelso soltó otro largo suspiro que llamó la atención de todos. No quería pasar por otro encuentro emotivo otra vez.

—Lo trajimos con vida. Ahora, Lucecita, tú danos lo que buscamos antes de que cambie de parecer —ordenó sin más paciencia.

—Qué amable —regañó la hechicera mirando hacia al cazador.

Vraliks retiró su casco para hacer un saludo al estilo insomne, intentando mostrarse lo más respetuosa posible. A la espectro le importó un bledo su saludo, lo único que hizo que perdiera su timidez fue ver la insignia de la Vanguardia bordado en el hombro de la guardiana.

—Espera, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿No saben lo que va a pasar? —indagó preocupada.

Eros hizo su presencia en tan sólo un parpadeo.

—Me temo que no. Te buscamos para saber que amenaza a la Última ciudad —informó igual de confuso que todos los demás.

—Oh, no —la espectro voló lejos de su cobertura —. Esto es malo. Muy malo.

El caído atrapó a la espectro que daba vueltas en el aire con preocupación, con una sola extremidad para intentar hacer que su pequeña compañera se concentrara.

—Creí haber informado a la Torre... pero en lugar de eso también atraje a los Carroñeros —la espectro se tornó asustadiza —. Vienen para acá, ¿cómo los echaremos?

La hechicera se colocó su casco nuevamente, seguido de tomar de su espalda una escopeta de disparo automático.

—Podemos encargarnos.

La espectro escapó del agarre del caído para seguir volando alterada.

—¡No lo entiendes! —su histeria incrementaba poco a poco —. Ustedes... La Torre debe de saber de la Legión roja.

Kelso tensó un poco el cuerpo. Lo que temía desde hace casi una década podría hacerse realidad.

—¿No dirás que atacarán a la Tierra?

—Directamente a la Última ciudad —complementó un poco más tranquila al ver que al menos uno le seguía el hilo —. Tienen que irse y prepararse para el ataque.

Eros permaneció en un estado de reposo pequeños instantes después de que por fin encontraran la amenaza, al momento de dejar de hacerlo miró a su guardián seguido de una, y nada tranquilizante, negación. No podía contactar con la Torre. Algo debía estar interfiriendo en los canales, y los Carroñeros podrían ser una de esas razones.

Una serie de explosiones lejanas y aullidos pusieron más tensa a la espectro, lo que hizo que esta misma volviera a ocultarse detrás de su estimado caído.

—¡Ya llegaron!

El vándalo le pidió a su compañera otorgarle sus armas y munición extra para su enfrentamiento, cosa a lo que la lucecita no se negó. Un fusil apareció entre sus brazos sin demora, seguido de granadas y uno que otro cargador que su compañera almacenaba de reserva. Tras eso le habló en su idioma para darle una simple indicación antes de salir de la residencia para dar frente a los invasores.

—Sí. Yo te espero aquí —respondió la espectro recurriendo a una vieja vasija como escondite.

El cazador cruzó miradas con la otra guardiana, decidiendo así quién iría a dar la advertencia y quien se quedaba a pelear.

—Vuela rápido —Vraliks deseó toda la suerte posible para el guardián y su espectro.

Kelso asintió, pronto corriendo fuera de la estructura con Félix detrás. Apenas la nave los recogió, se puso en marcha hacia la Torre a tanta velocidad que el viento chocaba con más fuerza contra la nave.

—Eros, sigue tratando de comunicarte —ordenó Kelso totalmente enfocado en la conducción.

Eros asintió, siguiendo con un intento tras otro limitándose a no decir lo que era obvio en esos momentos. No deseaba estresar a su guardián más de lo que ya estaba. Aunque definitivamente el silencio tampoco era de ayuda.

—¿Sabes? Después de esto deberíamos dar una vuelta por el Arrecife, tal vez ver cómo Petra lo está llevando —mencionó el cazador llegando a la etapa en la que trataba de calmarse y ser positivo.

—La última vez que fuimos quisiste asesinar a las guardias —Eros le siguió el relato.

Kelso encogió los hombros.

—Olvidaba que no todos éramos inmortales —se burló.

Quedó en silencio unos momentos recordando aquel día.

—¿Recuerdas aquella escuadra con preferencia del Arrecife?

Eros asintió. Como iba a olvidar la vez que permanecieron más de veinticuatro horas tratando de entrar al Puesto de Vesta, mientras que una escuadra de guardianes entraron con simplemente mostrarse y como sólo una de los integrantes se detuvo para, como Kelso solía contar, saludar.

—Quien diría que fueron los asesinos de Crota —el cazador volvió a quedar pensativo —. Tal vez debería interactuar con ellos alguna vez y saber más de la cazadora. Katia, ¿no? Fue muy amable aquella vez, de hecho la primera que me dirigió la palabra en mucho tiempo.

—Podrías aprender de ellos —habló Félix allá atrás como un insulto, verificando la munición actual de su fusil de pulsos.

Kelso asintió sucesivamente. Había la posibilidad de que ellos también aprendieran de él. Aunque quien sabe, de vez en cuando un cambio era bueno.

—Sí, ellos serían mejor que estar con un asqueroso caído, la entrometida hechicera y... bueno, contigo no tengo mucho problema —repuso el guardián en un tono burlón.

El espectro se posicionó a un lado de su guardián. No sabía si su compañero también pretendía echarle una mano a la Insomne que ahora había quedado a cargo del Arrecife en la ausencia de la reina.

—Volviendo al tema del Arrecife, no pensarás ayudar a Petra, ¿o sí?

—No estaría mal —confesó el cazador, por una vez pensando en alguien más que no fuera él. Giró su rostro sonriente a su espectro. —. Las tomaré como vacaciones, porque realmente las necesitamos.

Félix avanzó desde su lugar hasta el asiento del cazador, mirando con preocupación lo que había frente a ellos.

—Dudo que las haya.

Eros fue el primero en voltear y poco después estremecerse. Kelso fue el último en hacerlo al ver la preocupante acción de su espectro. Una vez hecho su sonrisa desapareció.

—Llegamos tarde... —murmuró con pesadez.

La Última ciudad estaba siendo asediada por la Legión roja con más de un buque en los cielos luchando contra las naves de guardianes y defensores de la ciudad.

Sin mucho que poder hacer al respecto, dieron una vuelta rápida por la Torre, misma de la cual se encontraba destruida. Lo único que se podía ver era como naves civiles salían disparadas lejos del peligro con una que otra nave guardián escoltándolos.

—¡El Viajero! —exclamó Eros viendo como una extraña estructura Cabal se acercaba a él —. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Kelso puso en marcha los cañones y ajustó los propulsores a toda potencia. Avanzaron tan rápido por la ciudad que incluso tuvieron que navegar entre los edificios para evitar ser interceptados. En su curso se ocupó de atacar a los centuriones que hostigaban a los ciudadanos que trataban de huir.

—Ataquen la Nave insignia —ordenó un guardián por la radio. En su voz era fácil distinguir la poca distorsión que ocasionaban los canales invadidos de mensajes de ayuda o indicaciones de ataque.

—Eros, localizala —ordenó el cazador.

En el HUD de su casco dicha nave fue marcada con un contorno rojo en medio de los cielos. Era más grande de lo normal, y de seguro también era la más defendible que existía entre toda esa flota de la Legión roja.

—¡Esperen, algo le hacen al Viajero! —anunció otro guardián.

Kelso y compañía alzaron la vista al señalado. Aquella maquinaria gigante de los Cabal atrapó al Viajero con sus seis y largas extremidades haciendo que, de alguna forma, aquello que daba inmortalidad a los guardianes desapareciera. De inmediato un reflejo luminoso se desprendió del cazador, mientras que su espectro cayó al suelo de la nave en una especie de bloqueo.

—Eros... —trató de hablar el cazador con una inmensa debilidad apoderándose de su cuerpo.

La nave comenzó a descender abruptamente ante la debilidad de quien la conducía. El cazador forcejaba con el volante, e incluso realizaba un gran esfuerzo para elevarse una vez más. Pero al hacerlo, rozaron con uno de los edificios atacados por la invasión. Kelso al instante soltó un alarido de dolor ya que, una de las varillas desprendidas contra su arremetida con el edificio, traspasó el blindaje de la nave y se incrustó a un costado de su abdomen, haciendo que segundos después cayera inconsciente.

—No somos los primeros en tratar de llegar hasta Crota, y muchos de los que llegaron antes de nosotros yacen perdidos en este lugar —indicó Wesk, un titán que dirigía la escuadra de dos cazadores y un hechicero.

Narah observó por breves momentos al otro cazador que parecía tomar nota de la extraña plataforma de la Colmena sobre la que estaban parados.

—Entonces la idea es cruzar lo más rápido posible —agregó.

Wesk asintió.

—En teoría. Si seguimos las lámparas llegaremos a otra zona segura.

El cazador que se encontraba muy interesando en las desconocidas runas talladas en aquella plataforma comenzó a reír.

—Claro que saben que esto es una trampa, ¿verdad? —finalmente el cazador en cuclillas habló —. Crota ha de divertirse viendo como nosotros, los guardianes, intentamos cruzar por toda aquella e inmensa oscuridad y fracasamos en el intento. Para después terminar siendo alimento para Lacayos.

El hechicero entre ellos dejó salir una risita. Su compañero tenía razón.

—Hay que intentarlo —insistió Narah —. Si no somos nosotros, ¿quién detendrá a este Príncipe de la Colmena?

Kelso finalmente se alzó. No estaba tan de acuerdo con eso de lanzarse directamente hacia Crota.

—Los señores de Hierro desaparecieron por una pregunta similar a la tuya —alegó seguido de dejar salir un suspiro —. Sólo quiero que piensen bien antes de actuar. Después de aquí, ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Por eso estamos aquí. Ya lo hemos decidido —impuso Narah.

El titán y el hechiceros fueron los primeros en avanzar. Cuando Narah también comenzó a hacerlo, pronto fue sujetada del antebrazo para detenerla.

—Narah, no quiero perderte —susurró Kelso con la vista abajo.

La mencionada tomó la mano de él con cariño.

—Entonces hágamos esto juntos.

El instinto se auto-conservación de Kelso le dijo que no siguiera, pero otro más fuerte y estúpido como lo era la confianza y el afecto lo obligaron a dar un paso fuera de la zona segura.

Fue entonces que ambos siguieron a sus otros compañeros hacia los abominables seres de la Oscuridad que los esperaban con tanta ansia.

Fuertes pulsadas de dolor le hicieron despertar de otro recuerdo suyo. Con un desconocimiento de su alrededor, trató de moverse pero sólo logró que el dolor se intensificará. Soltó otro gritó, esta vez siendo ahogado mientras que él mismo apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza.

—Kelso, no te asustes —dijo Eros a un lado suyo.

El cazador se giró adolorido para poder verlo fijamente.

—Eros... estás bien —dijo apenas logrando crear una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado de tenerlo a su lado. Después de todo era el único con el que podría hablar e incluso discutir por horas; su única compañía en los tiempos oscuros que vivían.

La expresión preocupada de Eros cambió repentinamente a una igual de alivio, volando cerca de él para hablarle como la primera vez que se conocieron.

—Sí, lo estoy —dijo más tranquilo de lo normal, cosa que inquietó un poco a su guardián.

Kelso decidió no hacer ningún otro movimiento para evitar sufrir más.

—¿A qué te referías con eso de no asustarse? —preguntó con dificultad.

El espectro volteó hacia Félix, quién también se encontraba a su lado.

—Siento que disfrutaré esto —dijo el titán aguantando una sonrisa.

El titán usó su brazo Vex para sujetar la varilla que aún permanecía hundida en el cuerpo de Kelso. Posteriormente y sin mucho esfuerzo, tiró de ella para sacarla del cazador. Su acción hizo que Kelso volviera a gritar de dolor para luego volver al estado inconsciente. A la par de los minutos volvió a despertar gracias a la curación que su espectro había hecho al instante, por esa ocasión revisandose de pies a cabeza con el temor de que aquella varilla siguiera en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué mierda pasó? —preguntó ignorando por completo que ya no se encontraban en la Última ciudad.

—Los Cabal ganaron —Félix lo puso al tanto pasando a su lugar de allá atrás.

Kelso juntó ambas cejas. Era imposible que hayan perdido ante los Cabal. Los guardianes eran seresque podrían morir una y otra vez con tal de que lograran sacar a la Legión roja de su hogar. Su pensamiento se tornó erróneo en cuanto Eros lo aclaró:

—Y nosotros perdimos nuestra Luz.

El espectro con unos raspones en su carcasa llevó su vista al suelo.

—Sabes que sin Luz un espectro no puede revivir a su guardián... —se calló por unos momentos —. Casi te pierdo.

El cazador dejó caer los hombros. No logró advertir a la Vanguardia antes de que todo ese suceso diera inicio. Si quiera sabía si la Vanguardia aún existía.

Todo permaneció en silencio por más de diez minutos. Un hecho que en todo el tiempo que Eros había compartido con guardián, nunca había ocurrido.

—¿Ahora que haremos? —preguntó Kelso con la vista perdida en los cielos despejados de la Tierra.

Eros lo miró. Tampoco tenía idea de qué hacer, usualmente eso era algo de lo que su guardián se encargaba de planificar.


	11. 11

Kelso bajaba todo lo que consideraba importante de la nave con la única intención de esconderlo por ahí. Ya no se podía dar el lujo de morir, muchos menos perder sus tesoros más preciados. En lo que subía y bajaba hizo caso omiso de todo aquel que se encontrara a su alrededor, ni siquiera se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a su fiel compañero Eros.

—Kelso, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados —dijo su espectro ante la usurpación Cabal en la Ciudad.

Kelso se detuvo. Miró a su espectro con un notable enfado visible en su rostro, para luego dejar caer la gran caja con armas y trofeos del cazador.

—¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago? —retó rápidamente cruzándose de brazos, haciendo lo que su espectro no quería

—Aquí vamos otra vez... —habló nuevamente Eros con una voz nefasta —. Eres un guardián...

—Mi deber es proteger al Viajero y la humanidad. Sí, lo sé —interrumpió el cazador lanzándose a la defensiva, pronto volviendo a su actividad.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres huir, en vez recuperar la Última ciudad? —cuestionó el espectro devolviendo a la nave todo lo que bajaba.

Kelso siguió bajando una y otra vez todas las cajas hasta que se cansó de que Eros revertiera todo su esfuerzo. Dejó salir el suspiro más largo en su vida, dirigiéndose a su espectro más molesto que dispuesto a pelear.

—Yo me preparo para sobrevivir, en cambio tú, mi pequeño amigo, te quieres presentar ante la Legión roja en bandeja de plata. ¡Es estúpido!

—Tenemos que intentarlo —insistió su compañero.

Rápidos flashback de la incursión en la Luna cruzaron frente a él, ocasionando un insoportable dolor de cabeza debido a esas simples palabras. Kelso se sujetó la cabeza a la vez que gritaba con ira para reprimir instantáneamente aquellos recuerdos.

—¡No te atrevas a usar esa sucia jugada conmigo! —gritó señalando al espectro con el mismo enojo.

Eros se estremeció un poco por cómo su guardián se había dirigido a él. Era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa manera. Aunque sabía que los sentimientos que llevaba su guardián encima eran del todo verdaderos; la culpa, la ira y desprecio lo atormentaban, y no dudaría en sacarlo con quien fuera la persona con la que se desahogara en la forma menos saludable que pudiera haber.

—Lo siento, Eros. Es sólo que los Cabal están cada vez más cerca, y pronto nos encontraran —susurró el cazador para él y su espectro, sujetándose de la cintura —. Es tiempo de irnos. ¿A dónde? No lo sé, pero entre más lejos mejor.

Eros permaneció quieto en su lugar, él no pensaba abandonar y sabía que tampoco lo haría su guardián, era sólo que en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad.

—No es tu culpa —dedicó sin más.

Kelso alzó la vista a su espectro, dejando de hablar consigo mismo para procesar lo que había escuchado.

—No lo digas para no hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya estoy, si eres tan amable.

—Pero es cierto —habló otro en la lejanía.

El titán que yacía sentado sobre una roca a varios metros lejos de aquellos dos, abandonó su lugar para acercarse a un paso decidido.

—Me llevaste de un lugar a otro, e incluso mataste guardianes para conseguir lo que buscabas —dijo, observando al cazador —. No es tu culpa que todo haya actuado en tu contra, porque yo sé que si pudieras, dejarías una bala entre ojo y ojo de lo que llamo "destino".

Kelso asintió sucesivamente, seguido de señalar al Insomne con un silencioso comentario sobre su parecido con Zavala.

—Sacudete y vayamos por la entrometida y su apestoso amigo —indicó Félix ascendiendo a la nave.

—¿Lo primero fue algún tipo de cumplido? —indagó Kelso retomando su actitud más tolerable, mientras también subía a su transporte.

Eros se hizo con el control de la nave inmediatamente marcando un rumbo fijo a la semi destruida residencia, llegando así a su destino en un par de minutos. La noche no dejaba ver con exactitud qué había pasado como ara que ahora sólo estuviera en silencio. La última vez que estos abandonaron el lugar estaban a punto de ser atacados por Carroñeros que buscaban la señal de la espectro.

Los dos guardianes bajaron a tierra firme con sus armas a la mano, apuntando a todo punto. Eros les servía de apoyo en cuanto a la visibilidad del terreno, gracias a que iluminaba el camino con su único ojo.

—Vraliks, ¿nos recibes? —habló Kelso.

Múltiples Escorias salieron de las sombras, superando en número a los dos guardianes. Todos estos estaban tan deseosos de lanzarse al ataque y ursupar los espectros de los mismos. Antes de que eso pasara, otro caído de gran armadura se asomó por el techo de la residencia blandiendo cuatro espadas con una notable energía de Arco que las envolvía. Este mismo habría bajado de su lugar para enfrentarlos si tan sólo fuesen un enemigo con el cual combatir, solamente se limitó a guardar sus intimidantes hojas y lanzar un rugido al aire que hizo que los otros Eliksni que lo escucharon se alejaran del cazador y el titán, volviendo a ocultarse en la oscuridad.

—Ahí está el amigo —susurró Félix.

Los guardianes apresuraron el paso para entrar a la estructura en la que habitaba la espectro, y después ver cómo la hechicera yacía sobre el suelo con quemaduras de Arco presentes en su armadura. Su espectro se encontraba sobre ella tratando de curarla poco a poco.

La espectro y fiel compañera del Caído, se acercó a ellos dos igual de angustiada que antes.

—¿Lo sintieron? La Luz...

—Se fue —completó el espectro de la hechicera.

El Caído entró también en el lugar. Su apariencia había cambiado por completo después del enfrentamiento que tuvo con los Carroñeros, pero no fue para nada malo ya que al asesinar al capitán que liderada aquel hostil grupo y hacerse con sus pertenencias, automáticamente se había convertido en el líder de estos mismos.

—Los Cabal masacran sobrevivientes no muy lejos de aquí —anunció mirando a Vraliks por momentos —. Es tiempo de irse.

Kelso se incorporó recto apenas tuvo una idea.

—Eros —en las últimas sílabas apareció su espectro —. Tengo una mala idea, y necesito que me ayudes.

El cazador salió rápidamente del lugar para después ser teletransportado a su nave. Eros le siguió preparando sus armas y granadas en caso de un confrontamiento, un hecho seguro dado a como lo había expresado.

—Esperen ustedes dos —ordenó la espectro al lado de su compañero de cuatro brazos —. ¿Qué haremos con sus compañeros?

—Se los encargo; el titán habla poco y la hechicera quiere estar en todo —indicó el cazador como si aquel par fuesen sus mascotas.

El caído de inmediato observó a su pequeña amiga. Ahora tenían que hacer de niñera.

La nave ascendió y desapareció en los cielos con más de un rumbo fijo en la cercanía de la Zona muerta europea. Mismo lugar donde Kelso llevaría a cabo su plan.

Apenas este guardián arribó a cada una de ellas, había procedido de inmediato a incrustar una baliza en su mismo lugar con la esperanza de atraer ciertos guardianes hasta él. Cuando llegó al último punto se propuso esperar escondido entre los arbustos sólo por si a los que atraía fuesen sucios caídos o feos Cabal. En un tiempo, tal y cómo esperaba, así sucedió. Tres guardianes hicieron su aparición matando a un par de Escorias que venían detrás; su razón ahí estaba clara, estaban en la busca de más sobrevivientes de la Ciudad.

Los guardianes bajaron sus armas al ver a las criaturas batirse en retirada.

—No me sorprende que los Caídos vengan, aquí había una señal de auxilio —dijo uno de ellos aún viendo por donde los mencionados se habían ido.

—Pero no hay nadie a quien ayudar... —dijo una cazadora en voz baja —. Estén atentos.

Kelso saltó de los arbustos, sorprendiendo a aquella escuadra que buscaba brindar ayuda a algún civil o guardián desamparado. La cazadora fue la única en no bajar su arma apenas tuvo contacto visual con él. Ya lo había reconocido, y sin lugar a dudas estaba dispuesta a rendir cuentas.

—Tú otra vez... —gruñó Narah.

Kelso alzó sus manos indicando que no pretendía hacer algo estúpido, o al menos trataría.

—Querida, no hay porque ponernos más tensos —habló —. Y sí, nuestro último encuentro no fue agradable pero ya sabes, lo que no te mata...

El hablador guardián fue interrumpido al recibir un disparo directo en la frente, mas sin embargo no pareció haberlo afectado. El holograma creado por Eros desapareció para pronto darle una entrada al verdadero Kelso, mismo el cual llegó apuntando directamente a la cabeza de la cazadora.

—Lo intentará otra vez —Kelso prosiguió a terminar lo que antes no pudo —. ¡Lo sabía! Tienes las mismas agallas como para matarme.

El titán y el otro hechicero apuntaron sus armas a su antiguo compañero de escuadra.

—Ahora, arroja tu arma. No quiero ningún inconveniente —ordenó Kelso con severidad en su voz.

Narah pareció resistirse por unos momentos antes de realmente dejar caer su arma a un lado de sus pies, eso al escuchar como el gatillo del cañón de mano del cazador hizo un leve ruido al ser accionado poco a poco.

—Kelso, tenemos algo más de que preocuparnos —Wesk a pesar de ser la voz de la razón, en cierta parte estaba dispuesto a matar para ayudar a su compañera.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí —concedió el cazador guardando su arma —. Necesito su ayuda.

El hechicero bajó su arma, seguido de ayudar a Wesk a también hacerlo. Sólo Narah seguía en desacuerdo, por lo que apenas tuvo la oportunidad, recogió su arma para rápidamente terminar apuntando a Kelso. Lo único que se interpuso entre la bala y su objetivo había sido su espectro, estático frente al cañón.

—Debemos reunir a todos los guardianes que podamos, si es que queremos recuperar la Ciudad y al Viajero —habló Warlock también intentando que su compañera no cometiera un error del que después se arrepentiría.

La cazadora bufo como un toro enfurecido. Aún seguía bastante resentida por todo lo que Kelso le había hecho. Se giró a los otros dos que le acompañaban con el arma entre las manos.

—¿Qué tal sí quiere traicionarnos? —cuestionó a sus compañeros.

Kelso se cruzó de brazos tratando de mostrarse ofendido.

—Puede que sea un renegado que haría cualquier cosa por su beneficio, pero ¿qué ganancia obtengo yo matándolos?

El espectro peculiar de la cazadora se acercó hasta ella para susurrar algo al oído haciendo que, de alguna forma, su cólera bajara.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? —indagó el titán.

—Que de momento abandonen este lugar, no es siquiera seguro para buscar a más de nosotros —indicó llamando su nave.

Los tres cruzaron miradas. Todos ellos habían estado sobre sus colibrís desde que salieron de la Ciudad debido a que sus naves fueron destruidas durante la invasión. El cazador bajó los hombros sabiendo cuál era la solución a eso.

Warlock conducía la nave con unas coordenadas fijas dadas por Eros mientras que Kelso era custodiado por la cazadora y el titán, aún así siendo el dueño del único medio de transporte por aire disponible entre todos esos guardianes.

—Me alegra verlos otra vez —dijo Eros volando al lado de cada uno de la compañía de Kelso.

—Lo mismo digo, espectro —correspondió Wesk retirando su casco para una mayor comodidad.

El oscuro cabello despeinado y lleno de polvo del titán llamó muchísimo la atención del custodiado.

—Creo que iba a esperar de más que estuvieras listo para la ocasión —se burló Kelso.

Él como un antiguo miembro de su escuadra recordaba perfectamente como Wesk tenía cierta obsesión por verse bien en cualquier momento, incluso si su próximo destino era la muerte estaría más que dispuesto a presentarse como todo un galán ante ella.

El hombre sonrió. Era claro que lo hubiese estado si tan sólo aquel hecho fuese anticipado.

—Fue totalmente una sorpresa —alegó él —. De haber sido otra cosa yo mismo los hubiera interceptado con mi Puño del caos.

Kelso le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Demasiado Crisol, amigo.

El espectro amigable de una carcasa proveniente del Arrecife voló lejos de su guardiana hasta llegar al otro cazador que le causaba molestia a su compañera.

—¿Dónde estuviste durante todo este tiempo? —preguntó sin importarle como reaccionaría Narah.

La pregunta desapareció la sonrisa de Kelso por completo. Ya había llegado el momento de responder por su ausencia.

—Es complicado decirlo a detalles —respondió.

Narah hizo una mofa.

—¿Tan difícil es decir que anduviste por todo el sistema no tan muerto como parecía?

—Nos enfocamos en buscar información de todo lo que rodeaba al Viajero —Eros entró para sacar a su amigo de un apuro.

—Y fracasaron, supongo —la cazadora volvió su vista al mango de su cañón de mano —. Sólo el Orador sabe de él.

—Por lo menos le hace honor a su nombre —replicó sarcástico el otro cazador —. Es como un hermano Vance en blanco y negro.

Eros observó como Narah lanzaba una mirada amenazante hacia su compañero, tan parecido al de un gran felino al encontrarse con su presa. Ya de por sí agradecía que Kelso no hablara sobre sus descubrimientos porque sabía el efecto que tendría en todos los que lo escucharan, tal y como él reaccionó aquella primera vez; tan desorbitado, furioso y sin más fe en lo que muchos en la Ciudad veían como un dios. Su compañero realmente era lo que muchos dicen tener ese título, un verdadero guardián de su gente y el Viajero. Protegiendo a ambos de crudas verdades con más dulces mentiras, por más veces que haya deseado hacer lo correcto. Y lo admirada muchísimo por eso, porque sabía que si toda esa información únicamente estuviese en su poder junto a otras cosas que guardaba como espectro antes habría cuestionado su existencia, luego procedería a aliviar la presión de poseerlos al dar a conocer tales hechos para provocar así más problemas entre la humanidad.

—Ese tal Vance es todo un fanático, para nada parecido al Orador —defendió Narah.

Kelso sonrió ante la postura ofensiva de la guardiana. Era como si ahora le gustara verla hacer bilis por cualquier cosa.

—Ya basta, niños —ordenó Warlock hablando tan serio como siempre.

El espectro puntiagudo del hechicero también hizo su aparición, luchando contra la fuerza del viento que apenas entraba entre la pequeña apertura en la nave de la cual aún no sabían nada. Se había conectado a los sensores de la nave y detectado múltiples enemigos en su zona de aterrizaje.

—Kelso tu punto de reunión es una trampa.

—Sé que lo parece, pero no lo es —contestó el hombre rápidamente abandonando su lugar para encaminarse al lado del hechicero —. Confíen en mí.

Fue entonces que el trasporte descendió en un terreno con más lecturas de extraña energía que cualquier otra y a una menor distancia de los fragmentos corrompidos del Viajero.

Los otros dos guardianes también pasaron al frente. Desde los cristales que daban al exterior les fue posible ver los montones de Caídos que observaban en su dirección.

—Son demasiados —dijo Wesk —. Podrían matarnos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Kelso desapareció de su lado para luego poder ser visto por los demás guardianes, siendo rodeado por los Caídos. Warlock fue el primero en también bajar de la nave para ayudar al cazador, seguido de los otros dos. El cazador alzó las manos para mostrarles que se encontraba bien y que no había la necesidad de acudir al plomo y metralla. Los Caídos llegaron también a ellos para arrebatarles sus armas y todo aquello que también pudiera ser usado de la misma manera. Después un caído de un alto rango los guió entre su gente hasta una cueva, mismo lugar en el que se encontraban una hechicera, un titán y la alta autoridad de los Caídos allí.

—¿Más guardianes? —inquirió la espectro.

Vraliks se alzó de su asiento apenas vio la llegada de todos ellos.

—Que alegría —dijo la Exo sin nada de eso en su voz —. No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones, Ghaul desea algo más que la Ciudad y el Viajero.

—No pueden irse en estos momentos —indicó el Caído abandonando su asiento —. Los Cabal ya merodean por aquí gracias a todos ustedes. Lo mejor que pueden hacer será quedarse hasta que uno de mis exploradores me diga lo contrario.

Kelso caminó al frente entre cerrando un poco los ojos. Los dos guardias del líder Caído detuvieron su paso cruzando sus lanzas.

—¿Ahora eres un Kell? —preguntó.

La espectro de carcasa descuidada que aún seguía flotando sobre el hombro de su compañero, se ocupó de responder:

—Aún no.

¿Intentaron hacer la nueva Raid en el mismo día que salió? Porque yo escuché que Bungie te daba algo por terminarla en ese mismo día.

Mi clan y yo lo intentamos pero desgraciadamente no logramos pasar de Kalli. Era demasiado para nuestra Luz. :c


	12. 12

Un ligero cuchillo de cazador subía y bajaba por el aire siendo atrapado en todas esas veces por Kelso, quien la usaba sólo para matar el tiempo. Los demás guardianes que le hacían compañía trataban de rastrear señales de auxilio por los alrededores, pero no tenían mucha suerte. A la caída de la noche Kelso se ofreció a permanecer despierto y ser la vigilia de sus compañeros. Claro que ninguno de ellos confiaba en el pequeño refugio ofrecido por un Caído, ya que parecía más una trampa que un gesto desinteresado. Su espectro permaneció a su lado en todo momento para hacerle compañía nuevamente en ese corto período de soledad.

El silencio absoluto rodeaba al cazador como una llamada del mismísimo Morfeo. Estaba cansado, más que nunca. Desde que perdió la Luz había sido más que vulnerable, ya era humano; un simple mortal y un insecto más para otras razas que habitaban el universo. Tal vez esa era la vulnerabilidad que necesitaba para entender qué tan efímera puede ser la Luz. Su silencio fue interrumpido al apenas percibir otro característico zumbido a poca distancia de él.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, Lucecita? —preguntó sin interesarle si llegaba a hablar solo.

Eros reaccionó con desconcierto hasta que la otra espectro salió de la sombras tímidamente primeramente mostrando su ojo de un tono llamativo.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

Kelso atrapó por última vez su cuchillo para luego encoger los hombros.

—Tal vez por mi agudo oído acostumbrado a los leves zumbidos de su espectro —contestó ya algo adormilado.

El espectro de carcasa mal pintada lo miró de inmediato. No sabía que hacía cierto ruido. Cuando devolvió la mirada a la otra espectro se llevó un susto al tenerla a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros lejos de él.

—¿Cómo puedo convertir a alguien en un guardián? —inquirió ansiosa por saberlo.

Eros tomó algo de distancia antes de contestarle.

—¿Convertir o encontrarlo?

—Lo que dije —reiteró la espectro.

Kelso arrugó la frente. Ya se estaba dando una idea de a quien quería convertir en un guardián, y Eros parecía que también pensaba lo mismo.

—Así no se hace esto —contestó el espectro —. Tu guardián ya espera allá afuera, en algún punto del Sistema solar. No simplemente puedes estar con un Caído y ofrecerle la Luz que no tiene.

—Y si hubiera posibilidad, igualmente no debería tener Luz —añadió el cazador en un bostezo.

Por la forma en que la espectro giró su cuerpo se supo que eso la había enojado, y mucho.

—Él es mi amigo, y sé que es merecedor de la Luz —aludió antes de marcharse y volver a la oscuridad de donde había provenido.

La espectro avanzó sin saber por donde iba quejándose e incluso imitando las voces de aquellos dos. Le molestaba bastante la desalentadora verdad de la que el otro espectro habló, sobre todo porque no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de contradecirlo. Su curso se vio interrumpido al chocar contra su fiel amigo. El caído la observó. La tomó tomó con una de sus manos para elevarla frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en su dialecto.

Ella simuló un suspiro. Hablarle de lo que recientemente había acabado de pasar sería una estupidez, y aún más porque él aceptaba que no era un ser de Luz. Por lo tanto, optó por expresar otra de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Cómo no sabemos que al convertirte en Kell los guardianes quieran tu cabeza? —indagó —. Ellos no entienden, ni saben muchas cosas de tu especie, y tampoco están del todo interesados en saberlo.

—Que lo intenten. Eso no evitará que le regrese a mi gente todo lo que la Oscuridad le arrebató.

El Eliksni retomó su anterior actividad completamente seguro de sus planes a futuro.

—Es en serio, Hariks —cuestionó su compañera moviéndose a la par que él —. No quiero quedarme sola.

La espectro sabía perfectamente como era su compañero en combate; un letal guerrero que podría hacer más de una cosa a la vez. Pero también conocía su exceso de confianza.

—No lo estarás, pequeña amiga, pronto encontrarás a tu guardián y para ese entonces apenas me recordarás —replicó Hariks observando un viejo mapa de los túneles subterráneos en la ZME.

La espectro se puso frente a él. Por un momento más deseaba tener toda la atención de su compañero para poder decirle su razón de conversación con el guardián y su espectro, en parte no le importaba su reacción pero no quería guardarlo sólo para ella.

—P-Pero yo quiero que seas mi guardián.

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin habla a Hariks. No le extrañaba que la espectro quisiera eso, después de todo él la salvó de otros Caídos y desde entonces se habían cuidado mutuamente. Pronto negó con la cabeza.

—La gran máquina no me eligió para convertirme en un ser dotado de Luz —dijo desviando la vista.

La espectro lo siguió.

—¿Y acaso no importa si yo lo quiero así? —continuó insistiendo, negándose también a todo lo demás —. Siento que tu Luz sería casi... ¡incandescente!

—Pero no lo es. Ni lo será. No en este mundo —declaró ya dando un punto final a la conversación.

La espectro mostró desánimo en cuanto Hariks terminó de hablar. El Eliksni acarició una de las extremidades metálicas de la espectro para tratar de consolarla.

—Encontré un nombre, uno nuevo para ti.

El ojo dorado de la espectro brilló más que nunca ante su anuncio a pesar de su reciente conversación.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es?

—Sif —dijo finalmente.

La espectro lo analizó para averiguar si le agradaba o no, una vez hecho su expresión se vio más alegre. Voló tan rápido alrededor de él para dar a conocer su opinión con el mismo entusiasmo con el que se movía.

—¡Me encanta!

Hariks rió con brevedad al ver su reacción. Sabía que así sería.

—Muy bien, Sif. Necesito que le hables al guardián, hay un trabajo que tengo para él.

Sif se fue de inmediato apenas Hariks iba por las últimas sílabas para cumplir con lo solicitado. En su regreso finalmente encontró al cazador completamente sumergido en un profundo sueño mientras que su espectro acudía a levantar otro guardián para que cubriera a su amigo. Al momento de acercarse a Kelso, este reaccionó inconscientemente desenfundando su cañón de mano y apuntar directo a ella. Sólo por suerte no disparó.

—No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro así... —reprendió el humano con bastante cansancio notorio en su voz.

Kelso devolvió su arma a su lugar para seguir con su guardia, esperando también por un descanso o algo que lo lograra estimular a la vez que luchaba por no quedar dormido en una ocasión más.

Entonces supo que aquella misión no iba a ser completada por el guardián, no en ese estado. Por lo que mejor se lanzó fuera de su zona de confort para ser de utilidad a Hariks.

Las noches dentro de una cueva eran horribles; todo se humedecía y se corría constantemente el riesgo de morir por la picadura de un insecto, pero esa muerte era mejor a que los Caídos los alcanzaran. Ya habían cruzando un largo tramo para llegar a la tan aclamada Última ciudad, donde también en el trayecto habían perdido a muchas buenas personas.

Una bella mujer de cabello oscuro como la noche misma se sentó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo se limitaron a observar el estrellado cielo desde su lugar.

—¿Realmente existe esa ciudad? —preguntó él rompiendo con el silencio.

—Yo así lo creo —respondió su compañera —. Si no, buscaremos un lugar donde podamos quedarnos. Uno tranquilo, como una villa.

Kelso asintió con una gran sonrisa presente en su rostro. Pronto su compañera le obsequió algo envuelto en papel viejo.

—Mañana iremos al lugar más peligroso que hemos cruzado, y como sé que eres un buen pistolero le darás un buen uso —mencionó.

El hombre rompió el envuelto para después ver un viejo cañón de mano, este mismo con un especial grabado hecho con un objeto puntiagudo. "Ilumina el camino", decía. Kelso de inmediato la besó. La amaba a ella y Alexei, pero también temía por sus vidas. ¿Qué tal sí no era lo mejor para guiar a tanta gente? No podría con la culpa si el día de mañana perdía más de lo que juraba proteger.

Despertó luego de un brusco movimiento que él no había ejercido. El caído se encontraba frente a él con una clara expresión de enojo.

—¿Dónde está Sif? —cuestionó.

Él apenas y reaccionó confundido por lo rápido que había abandonado su descanso. ¿De quién hablaba?

—¿Sif?

Hariks gruñó como siempre lo hacían los suyos al acechar una presa.

—La espectro, ¿dónde está?

El caído lo sujetó del cuello, para luego elevarlo considerablemente. Los otros guardianes tomaron sus armas y apuntaron al Caído que amenazaba con la vida de uno de los suyos. El aire escapaba poco a poco de su cuerpo sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, y a decir verdad aún no estaba listo para terminar de tal manera.

—Eros... —llamó en su auxilio ya sintiendo que pronto moriría de asfixia.

Su espectro hizo su aparición para tratar de salvar a su compañero.

—No lo sabemos. La vi salir anoche, cuando Kelso dormía —dijo con desesperación.

Hariks dejó caer al cazador antes de hablarle a unas Escorias para que le llevaran ante él las arma que le correspondían al guardián que casi asesinaba. Arrojó todo lo que le pertenecía a Kelso, mientras que este mismo agarraba grandes bocanada de aire.

—Vamos a ir a buscarla.

—Yo iré también —anunció Warlock dando una zancada al frente.

El Caído negó con la cabeza. No tenían de otra que confiar en el cazador para que hiciera bien lo pedido, de no ser así el mismo se encargaría de ejecutarlos a todos ellos con sus cuchillas y robaría sus espectros para tenerlos como un trofeo.

Kelso recuperó sus armas con lentitud, la falta de aire lo había atontado un poco. Al levantarse fue apoyado por el hechicero que en antaño había sido como un hermano.

—Vamos, cazador. Tienes trabajo por hacer —motivó.

El mencionado asintió finalmente incorporándose firme. Antes de seguir a Hariks los miró a todos ellos, recordando el par de palabras grabadas en el mango de un arma ya olvidada en el tiempo. Él era el culpable que todos estuvieran ahí, varados y sin Luz.

Kelso y el Caído avanzaban por la ZME en busca de cualquier señal de la espectro. La búsqueda habría sido más fácil, y no habrían caminado todo un día de camino si por lo menos la Luz estuviese de su lado para que Eros pudiera rastrearla.

—¿Qué fue a lo que la mandaste a hacer? —preguntó Kelso expresando preocupación por encontrarla.

—Le dije que les comunicara un pedido, el de ir a unos túneles para averiguar si eran seguros para nosotros. No irse por sí sola —respondió el otro igual de angustiado, pero no quería demostrarlo.

Eros se materializó sobre el hombro de su guardián al detectar unas especies de marcas de energía más adelante. Posiblemente los había dejado Sif para que pudiera volver sin problemas, como migajas de pan entre un tenebroso bosque. Su guardián lo alcanzó con una de sus manos al ver como su espectro deseaba adelantarse.

—¿Y por qué te interesa tanto traer de vuelta una espectro que no te pertenece? —Kelso volvió a preguntar colocando a su pequeño compañero a un lado de su cabeza, cubriendolo también con la capa.

—No te incumbe.

El cazador hizo una mofa bastante irritante que consiguiente logró que la postura del Caído fuese más rígida.

—En serio. Me parece tan extraño tu reacción con nosotros, los humanos. Después de todo ustedes nos declararon la guerra.

Hariks lo miró con sus cuatro ojos. Se equivocaba, ellos no habían iniciado la guerra.

—Seguimos a la Gran máquina desde nuestro moribundo planeta buscando sobrevivir —explicó con la misma rabia de tan sólo recordarlo —. Nosotros les ofrecimos paz. Ustedes nos rechazaron.

Kelso junto ambas cejas. Siempre supo que habían dos puntos de vista para todo; una siempre destacando sobre la otra sin importar si es verdad o no. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el cómo mencionó que los Eliksni ya seguían al Viajero desde su planeta natal, el verdadero hogar desconocido y olvidado por las nuevas generaciones.

—¿El Viajero pisó su planeta? —preguntó completamente curioso de saber.

Hariks asintió.

—Nos concedió largas vidas y Sirvientes que atendieran en todo momento nuestras necesidades —prosiguió —. Hasta que decidió huir de aquello que ustedes llaman la Oscuridad, abandonando a nuestra gente a su suerte.

El caído gruñó de frustración.

—¿Qué tan "bueno" lo ves ahora?

El cazador había permanecido en silencio poco después de aquella pregunta, y una muy buena por cierto. Simplemente cuando se dedicó a responder, encogió los hombros.

—Lo dejé de ver así cuando me enteré que también había planeado hacer lo mismo con nosotros —admitió recordando la vez que tuvo la dicha de poder ingresar a un búnker operado por Rasputín, donde como había mencionado antes, se enteró de que el Estratega había evitado que el Viajero dejara a la Humanidad —. Así que... en cierta parte, estamos del mismo lado. Que loco.

Hariks relajó su pose un poco más. Sabía perfectamente que el humano a su lado no era como cualquier otro guardián, este se había dedicado a ver más allá de lo que muchas palabras afirmaban, y vaya que obtuvo lo que buscaba. Y en cuanto a su comentario, parecía ser así, sólo que no todos estaban enterados.

—Cuidado. Detecto enemigos más adelante —anunció el espectro —. También la señal de Sif termina ahí.

Kelso revisó rápidamente la recámara del arma antes de apuntar al frente, listo para usar cada bala.

A unos cuantos metros tuvieron contacto visual con una patrulla Cabal que trataba de alcanzar a la espectro a través de un pequeño hueco bajo la base de un antiguo edificio por el que se había escondido. Hariks fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque con sus peligrosas cuchillas, seguido del cazador que no hacía más que tener cuidado al disparar a los Cabal que necesitaban ser rematados.

Su combate fue uno de una corta duración y poca oposición departe de dos legionarios y un Psionico en la que, a pesar de ser superados en número, el disparejo par había triunfado.

—Demasiado fácil —musitó el guardián girando en su mismo lugar buscando alguna otra amenaza.

De reojo vislumbró un tenue brillo rojizo, lo cual sólo significaba una sola cosa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Caído y la espectro que recién salía de su escondite, y lanzó su espectro a su acompañante de cuatro brazos, ya sabiendo qué era lo que le seguía. Un disparo propiciado desde lo alto de un edificio, originalmente planeado contra Hariks como objetivo, perforó su pecho tan rápido que apenas había conseguido inhalar y mantener la respiración cuando eso pasó.

Hariks atrapó su caída, seguido de también sujetar a ambos espectros y cubrirlos con su cuerpo mientras corría dentro del complejo más cercano.

—Espectro, no lo pierdas —ordenó colocando al cazador en el suelo.

Eros se acercó a su guardián, completamente preocupado. Kelso había cometido la peor estupidez de toda su vida al haberse interpuesto entre el Psionico que disparó y el Caído al que se dirigía la bala.

—Hijo de puta, ¡sigues vivo!

La reacción del espectro hizo que el cazador sonriera con debilidad; le pareció gracioso, sobre todo porque Eros nunca fue de maldecir o de insultar... hasta ese momento.

La espectro también se acercó.

—Vaya, sí que eres difícil de matar. ¿No es así Hariks?

El Caído gruñó en respuesta. La iniciativa de Sif la pudo haber llevado a la muerte a quienes iban a buscarla y a sí misma.

—No te enojes, sólo quise ser de ayuda —se excusó Sif yendo hacia él.

—Y el guardián casi muere por eso —recriminó sin mirarla en ninguna ocasión.

—¿Y eso qué tiene? —replicó ofendida —. En algún momento de seguro querrá asesinarte.

Hariks la atrapó con uno de sus brazos y la hizo mirar en dirección al cazador herido.

—Estuviste expuesta al peligro, y también nos arrastraste a nosotros. Si yo hubiese muerto sería tu culpa.

Sif contrajo todo su cuerpo en una muy clara postura de espectro entre enojada y frustrada.

—Sólo trataba de ayudar... —susurró, escapando del agarre de su compañero y volar a la esquina más cercana.


End file.
